Through it yet again
by Old Era
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter found himself the sole survivor amongst his friends and does not know how to continue on with his life. Then he is suddenly visited by a woman called 'The Keeper' giving him creeping words about parallel dimen
1. Loneliness and Confusion

THROUGH IT YET AGAIN

DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter story is definitely not mine and if I would be given the chance, I would like to meet the author.

Warning: This is my first fanfiction. I am a frustrated writer at heart. I've never written anything which would require me to borrow characters, places or even some of the supposed to be plots so bear with me on this. Clearly after this story you would know there were many errors. That was because I was just too happy to finally try this out. Hopefully I could get it right along the way. If there would be next time.

Notes:Don't worry this is not another Harry Potter all over again.

Summary:After the defeat of Voldemort, Harry Potter found himself the sole survivor amongst his friends and does not know how to continue on with his life. Then he is suddenly visited by a woman called 'The Keeper' giving him creeping words about parallel dimensions. Confused and angry, Harry is swept to a world where everyone he had known was alive including Voldemort. Now what would Harry Potter do? Is this another deja 'vu for him or a totally different matter?

**Chapter 1**

**Loneliness and Confusion**

He defeated Voldemort at the age of sixteen. Vanquished the Dark Lord with his Dementors, along with his loyal Death Eaters. Everyone in the wizarding world had rejoiced and went on with their lives as if they had not known fear. Everyone has been saved and it was all thanks to him- Harry Potter.

So what did he get in return? Publicity? Fame? Fortune? All of it didn't matter to him then and it sure not mattered to him now. The things that he wanted most in the world. The very one thing that he was looking forward before the final battle arrived. The same thing that has been denied of him since the very beginning, cannot and will never come true now --The chance of a normal life with friends and probably family around.

He was too messed up now. Too much has been taken away from him. What was that he said back then to Professor Dumbledore? " I've had enough, I've seen enough", but he went on with his life and had now lost, really lost everything and it happened right after he defeated Voldemort. Just his luck, he was so closed to achieving his wish and now.

He could hear the trinkets of water dripping from the rooftop of the luxurious house he was in and decided to look up at the night sky above which you could see from the transparent roof. It was already dark and clearly it was raining.

"I know you once said to me that it does not do well to dwell in the past," he began to talk again and forced himself to look at the grave in front of him again.

He glanced around the room he was in. The placed was brazened with about the best of everything one can see on a grave. The best for the once Headmaster of Hogwarts.

After the defeat of Voldemort, he made it a point to visit the graves of his parents, godfather, friends including the Headmaster. At first he cried an endless tears on their graves telling them how much he missed them, then cursing at them for leaving him behind and then blamed himself for everything. It went on and on until he no longer have tears to shed.

Now he just talked and talked. Mumbling anything he could think off. He felt crazy talking but it would always calm him down. It kept his sanity in checked.

The headmaster was always the last one he visited. He would linger on his grave until he was forced to leave. To him, the Headmaster was the closest to a father after Sirius, after his real father, James. When the headmaster was still alive, the professor would always say something useful for him to understand.

"But the past is the only thing keeping me together right now." He continued, leaning back from where he was seated. A magical chair which popped in and out intended for the visitors.

"Are you angry at me professor for acting like this?" he asked in a tone as if the one he was talking to would answer. "Please don't push me away. I've got nowhere else to go."

"That I don't know."

Harry suddenly jerked upright and turned to his right from where he heard the voice. His wand already out from his left side pocket behind his robe, pointing it on the direction of the voice but found no one in sight which was really easy since the place was illuminated with the magical candles hovering above.

He knew he didn't just imagine the words a while ago. By now he was confident enough about his instincts. And now his instincts was telling him that there was someone with him right now. He just doesn't see who that person is.

"I'm not in the mood for games. Show yourself." He shouted menacingly.

"No need to shout now."

Harry whirled on his back, his wand now pointing on the woman in front of him. He knew it was a woman from the voice earlier but he couldn't imagine a woman such as the person in front of him.

The woman seemed in her late twenty's, slender, pale white looking and definitely beautiful like the goddess Aphrodite in the mythological book. Her hair gray, which was up to her waist hung behind her. She was wearing a long blue dress which hugged her body firmly, giving away her figure.

Harry narrowed his eyes. He didn't know who the woman was but if she was trying to win him for her physique like any other women he had the unfortunate of meeting after the battle, well clearly she does not know him.

"Who are you?!" his wand still pointing at her.

The woman smiled at him. "There is no need for that and I am not one of them."

The boy who lived was a bit confused at the moment deciphering what she was saying until it hit him that she could read his mind.

"Not really. Just a little." answered the woman.

"Who are you?!"

He saw her walked to the grave of the headmaster and he just watched in caution. He was still waiting for answer as he studied her, he found out she was not wearing anything on her feet.

"They call me 'The keeper'."

Harry was getting impatient with the woman's little information. He couldn't understand himself why he was not hexing her yet. He knew he was not anymore the boy who lived everyone knows. From his previous experience, he taught himself to act first before asking or else he would have already died ages ago.

"You are not doing it because in your heart there is something about me that does not fit."

"Stop reading my mind." He hissed then threw a curse at her which only would have stunned her but she vanished suddenly in a puff of smoke.

"Impatient are we."

Again he whirled on his back. The woman was standing at the entrance door.

"I will talk to you outside." Then vanished again.

Harry almost debated himself from following her. Something was really about her that made him nervous and angry at the same time. He tucked his wand on his robe telling himself he could do without it. Then with one looked at the grave of the headmaster, he exited the house.

It was still raining but Harry didn't mind, not even bothering to put up his hood. He saw her standing at a nearby tree and was a bit shocked that she was not at all getting wet considering the tree not enough to shelter her. With a swift stride, he was in front of her but far enough in case she would try anything.

"You must listen to me for I will say it only once." She began.

"Why would I listen to you. I don't even know you." He shouted a little because of the rain.

"That is why you should listen first."

"Get on with it woman." He knew he was acting like a jerk and couldn't find any respect for her.

The rain abruptly stopped and he looked up immediately at the clearing clouds since he was not below the tree with her. He knew it was the work of the woman and he looked back at her almost immediately as when he looked up.

"You don't need to shout."

"What in the hell are you." He started. "I've never known anyone who could control the weather."

"I told you they call me 'The keeper". I don't have time Harry Potter. The things that happened here and on that world shouldn't have happened. It upsets the balance of every world."

"Just what are you talking about."

"The death of all your friends."

His body emitted a dark shades of aura at the words she said. He shouldn't be listening to her.

"Listen to me," the woman continued calmly, not minding how dangerous the lad in front of her was getting. "Do you want to see them again?"

He was not enjoying where this conversation was going. Harry was now holding a ball of green light hovering above his palm. He could do it now without a wand and there were more things he could do now without a wand.

"I told you I'm not in the mood to play games." Then in one instant he tossed the ball at her at point blank but to his astonishment, she only blocked it with one palm up.

"You are not listening." the woman was now in a serious tone. "I am not an enemy. But I am also not a friend."

He only smirked. "I don't care with what you are about to say now."

"Then it was a waste of time following me here."

He only shrugged. "Yes, but it is not a waste since I would like to get rid of you."

"You have changed."

"Things can change a person. If you can read my mind, change easily the weather then clearly you should not be surprised that a person can change as well."

"But not Harry Potter. You are the boy who lived. The one who saved the wizarding world. The one who would save the wizarding world."

"Would?" repeated Harry. "News flash woman, I already did."

"Not on that world anyway."

"What world are you talking about?! Stop talking in single sentences and say what you really want!"

"Then listen closely," the woman neared him. "I am 'the Keeper', I have the key to the other worlds. The parallel worlds as the scientists in your world have put it. One doing exactly a totally different thing from the other eventhough they have the same body."

He raised a brow. "And what is that got to do with me?"

"This world and this other world have collided in strange things that I cannot imagine. You shouldn't have suffered this much loss and on that world, you shouldn't have died."

Harry was trying to absorb what the woman was telling him and found himself laughing hard.

"I know what it must have been for you."

He suddenly stopped and glared at her. "What, can you feel now what I am feeling? Can you say how much hurt I am in right now? What else do you claim you know?"

He saw the woman's blue eyes glowed with sorrow and he had to avert his eyes from her. She couldn't possibly understand what he was feeling right now. No one can understand.

"You have to go the other world and save them, Harry Potter." She continued.

He then looked back at her, full force. "You expect me to believe with all of this crap?"

"I know you believe me."

"You claimed you can read minds and now you claimed you can travel to the other worlds and that I am needed on the other world because I was not supposed to be dead."

He was practically shouting now, more than a while ago. He could not bring himself to believe this and yet he knew he already believed in this because of some unknown force he was feeling.

"You seem to have many powers, woman, why not save it yourself after all you are 'the keeper'."

"I cannot interfere. It is complicated."

He chuckled. "You are already interfering. Why not do it all the way. I think it is you who messed up and is only looking for someone to bail you out, 'keeper'"

"Harry Potter, you have no choice on the matter."

"Yeah," answered Harry as if contradicting what she said. "Professor Dumbledore said we have choices but my life was laid out upon me and it ran my life up to this day. I'm tired of it. I am no hero anymore. Find somebody else to do your dirty job."

He began to walk out upon her but found her in front of him suddenly. Eyes now turned into red as she grabbed him with both hands on his face. It was all too quickly that he was not able to react and he felt his world began to spin out of control. Before he fell unconscious he could hear the woman said to him that it will be alright.

So what do you think? I know it is too early to ask. Please read and review and if I get good reviews it might boost up my muse.


	2. Please wake me up

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter is not mine to own. Not in a million years.

**Warning: **Bear with me on this.

The night after the story has been finished the muse couldn't help to put a rather harsh comment on the author. Apparently it was not good enough.

Muse: What are you doing messing up like this.

The author scratches her head in shame.

Muse: And you call yourself an author. Ph-lease. The first wasn't even that good. What happened to you.

The author rolled his eyes.

Author: I told you English is not my language. I couldn't properly give out the best description. But I am trying my best.

Muse: You were not having a trouble writing back then even it was in English. Just admit it, you're already rusty. You need to jog your brain.

Author: Yeah. Yeah. Got it.

But the muse didn't want to stop there.

Muse: Perhaps its your family. They are rather noisy.

Author: Okay. Just shut up. I'm losing the feel of it.

**Chapter 2**

**Please wake me up**

Harry knew something was wrong. He knew it when he opened his eyes and found himself on a bed in the familiar large room. He seated himself and glanced around the area. Good thing he didn't need the glasses anymore, as a matter of fact his eyesight have improved when he entered his sixteenth birthday. He didn't know if it was the result of his power and he was not interested to find out about it.

The room had at least 10 beds in the same line as his. All of them occupied. All of them seemed to have suffered since each and every one of them has cast with them. He was in the last row as if a bit lucky to still have the bed.

"Good you're awake."

He stopped himself from his reverie as a man wearing lime-green robes approached him. He was tall and has a medium built. He knew it a healer and found himself wondering how he ended up in the hospital.

"Are you in pain? Do you feel anything?" the man asked him in a friendly tone.

"I'm fine. Where am I?" he asked.

"In a hospital. Do you remember what happened to you before you ended up here?"

"I was talking to someone." He answered a little irritated. "What hospital?"

"St. Mungos. Now do you—"

But he was cut off as the healer saw the looked of utter shocked on the boy.

"What's the matter?"

"Wha- how could this have happened?" Harry couldn't contain his calm anymore.

"That is what I'm supposed to ask you. Don't you remember how you ended up here?" the healer asked again in a softer voice.

Harry knotted his brows. "You don't understand what I'm talking about. How could there still be St. Mungos?"

"Whatever do you mean? It has been here for ever. Now clearly you are a bit confused, lad."

"May be but not about this." He snapped.

The healer was about to say something when screams erupted from the outside. All in the room looked at the door as two healers who were both wearing the same lime-green robes appeared.

"Healer Fensan, we are being attack again." One of them said.

"You are needed downstairs." Said the other one.

The other occupants in the room erupted in fear as the news sunk and both healers clamped their mouths at their clumsiness.

The healer which Harry was talking to stood up. "Please stay here, I'll be right back." He gestured to him then to the others. "Please stay calm. We all know they cannot just enter the hospital because of the wards placed in here. Rest assured this will be over soon." Then he joined the two healers outside.

Harry watched them leave. He was really out in the league now and didn't know what was really going on. How was it possible that the Hospital of St. Mungos was still standing since it was destroyed by Voldemort when he declared an all out war. It was the first one who had suffered against his assault. He had to know what was going on. The patients he was with were still in hysterics as they mumbled endlessly. He listened to them in observance.

"We're going to die." Muttered the one with the cast on his leg.

"I won't see my family again." Said the one on his right.

"What are we going to do?" cried the one with a bandaged on her eye.

"We are going to be killed now by them." Another one added.

Harry couldn't hide his curiousity anymore and asked the bulky looking man who was closest to him.

"Who are you talking about? Do you know whose attacking the hospital?"

The man seemed to stare at him for a brief moment as if he was not aware of him since now.

"The Dementors, who else?" he answered grumpily.

Now Harry was close to panicking. Something was really wrong with the scene. He couldn't have been dreaming this, he thought. He could definitely tell if he was. He suddenly remembered the woman whom he was talking to before he ended there. He looked around again and found no traces of her. Of course he knew she was not there but he couldn't help to know for sure.

He reached into his pocket and found out he was not wearing his robes but the hospital gown. The healers must have switched his clothes then that meant he might have been there for quite sometime now.

Harry quickly stood, forgetting the slippers intended for him then run outside the room not minding the bulky man asking him what he was doing. He went down the flight of stairs that he saw. He didn't know where to go he was just going where his feet wanted him to go. There were many people around so no one noticed a patient such as him lurking.

When he reached the lobby, he saw many wizards outside the hospital and a lot more sprinting at the door to join them. There were cries of horror everywhere. Some of the healers were calming the patients, keeping them to their places.

The site was played back to him while he was in the last battle with Voldemort. Everyone was afraid. Everyone was in hysteria.

He made his way outside despite the shouting he heard from one of the healers. What he saw made him squirm in anger. The Dementors were hovering around outside the wards of the hospital as the wizards shot them with patronus. Their black cloak swayed with them as they floated, trying to weakened the wards. He had never seen so many Dementors, not since with Sirius. Not since the final battle.

He was suddenly pulled back with a hand on his shoulder by one of the healers. The man was wearing glasses and even with it he could see how much the man was mad. He started yelling at him for being foolish but was stopped when the wards sounded as if it was about to break. The man released him and pointed his wand at the Dementors.

Harry couldn't believe the Dementors were still alive since he had destroyed them all already. Again the woman came to his mind and with fuming rage, he lifted his hand and pointed his index finger up.

"Expecto Patronum." He shouted.

The same silver animal formed at the words and with one leapt, it charged at the Dementors obliterating them for good. The wizards watched in awe at the sight.

It took just a few seconds to perform its work then with one gallop it went back to its master, Harry.

Just as Harry dropped his hand, the wizards pointed their wands at him. Their faces filled with both shock and confusion. He didn't move although he was not surprised at their action. He was having an inkling that he was not in his world anymore.

"We came here as fast as we can." A voice said popping in.

Harry swallowed at the words he heard from behind. He knew the familiar voice. Knew it as if he had memorized it. He turned quickly, the wizards seemed to shift at his movement but he didn't care.

"We could have been here faster but the whole Diagon Alley was under attacked." Another voice said.

His lips trembled at the sight in front of him. His eyes became glassy fighting his tears.

"Sirius. Remus." He muttered under his breath.

Standing side by side, the two looked at him with a blank face. It was clear they did not know him. He bit back his lower lip to keep himself from talking again.

"Good God, he looks like someone I know." Sirius Black choked.

"Stupid," said Remus beside him. "He looks like James."

Sirius seemed to realize this with a little delay. "Ye-yeah, him." Harry almost laughed at them heartily.

"Thank goodness you're here." One of the healers greeted them. "This. This kid. He- he performed the patronus without using his wand. He- he drove the Dementors all by himself."

"I didn't have my wand with me. What would you think I should do?" he exclaimed.

"Shut your mouth, kid."

"But he saved us all." The man whom he recognized as Healer Fensan stepped in front. "If it wasn't for him, the Dementors would have broken in."

"Still doesn't prove him good." One from the crowd answered.

"Okay. Okay. We'll take him." Remus shouted at the increasing argument.

Harry lit up at the possibility of being with the two. Despite the feeling that he wanted to be with them, he needed to know what other things he could find out.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Great, chapter 2 posted. Sorry if it is short. I'll try to put more time to make this. I am really having a hard time putting them into words. I am currently having a problem on my flash disk together with my software. It makes me cranky.

Thank you for those who posted their reviews. Now I'm wondering how is it I cannot see it on this story the way the others with their stories.


	3. Inside the tiny room

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **If you read Harry Potter, you would know the characters and some of the places came from that book.

**Warning: **If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

The muse strikes again as she hits the author with a hammer. The author dodges from every attack making the muse angry than ever.

Author: What did I do now?

Muse: Continue the story.

Author: After what you said to me? No, I refuse to continue.

The muse hit her with the hammer and this time she almost succeeded.

Muse: I told you it will jog your brain.

Author: But, but I'm already losing it plus I don't know what is happening to my computer plus my family is bugging me. I could not concentrate.

Muse: Find a place to work.

The author snatches the hammer from the muse and hit her fully on the head. The muse struggled to get up at the initial impact. She felt dizzy obviously.

Author: I don't have any place to go, idiot.

**Chapter 3**

**Inside the tiny room**

Sirius Black stood behind the locked door of the tiny room, his eyes at the boy sitting on a chair at the far side center of the room. He has been standing there for about an hour now wondering what was taking Moony so long. There weren't anything for entertainment in the place. The only furniture you could see was an old wooden chair, a table and another wooden chair directly in front of the other chair. The whole place was painted in a dull color of yellow. It was illuminated by a group of bubbles of whitelight that hung from above the ceiling. Sirius shifted on his feet, he was not sure why he preferred himself to stand up to now. He studied the boy which didn't seem to mind at all just sitting. In fact, he looked quite comfortable in his seat. Every so often, the boy would glance at him when he thought he was not looking. Sirius really felt strange around him. Somehow there was a connection between them but told himself that may be it was the image since the boy looked like James.

"Why won't you sit down?" the boy offered him.

It was the first words that came out of the lad since they went inside the room. He felt bad that they had to detain him there just because he had used wandless magic and the fact that he had driven out, no, obliterated a huge amount of Dementors all by himself at his age. It was not impossible that one can used wandless magic but it was rare and even the adults find this hard to perform because it required an ample amount of magic energy. It was really unbelievable that someone as small and a bit slim built like the boy could do it.

He suddenly remembered the offered seat. He forgot to reply and now the lad was looking at him obviously waiting for an answer.

Sirius fidgeted from where he was standing. He didn't realize how stiff he felt from his position and decided to sit. It shouldn't have bothered him that the boy offered it to him. The seat was not his to offer anyway but he did. Somehow they had a silent battle on who could stay longer in their places. He shrugged the thought aside telling himself he was being childish.

"How old are you?" he began to ask.

"Sixteen."

Sirius leaned forward to take a good look at him. "You don't look sixteen to me, you look fourteen."

The boy pouted that surprised him. He thought the boy was a snubbed and too serious for his age.

"I think I'm still at the stage of growing." The boy answered with an unconcealed annoyance.

Sirius laughed at the defense. "Of course. Of course."

The boy lit up with the same smile again the way Sirius saw when Remus offered to take him with them. He didn't know why he liked that smile. He figured it wasn't a gesture that the boy would give to anyone. It seemed his face has a permanent sadness in him that would never go away.

"So what are you doing in the hospital? Do you have an illness? You don't look sick to me. May be you had an accident. But you don't seem in an accident to me." Sirius ranted him with questions which he also answered.

"I'm perfectly fine. I'm not sick, I just found myself here when I woke up. I think I have an idea how I got here."

Sirius found himself enjoying their conversation and waited for the boy to tell him what was his idea but he didn't say.

"Well?" he asked

"Well what?" the boy raised a brow innocently.

"Aren't you going to tell me? "

"Tell you what?"

He understood. "I take it you don't wanna tell me."

The boy grinned. "Its a long story."

Sirius only sighed. He got curious but he knew the boy won't tell him anything.

"So you really can do wandless magic that powerful, huh." He started again.

"I didn't do it to show off. I didn't have my wand and did not feel the need to just stand there doing nothing."

Sirius nodded. He had a feeling it wasn't the first time the boy had performed the said patronus. "You don't seem bothered about your wand."

"I figured the hospital has it since I am wearing their gown." The boy shrugged.

He went back to studying the person in front of him. The boy had a messy black hair and green eyes which looked exactly like Lily. His thoughts wandered in the past about the baby of his two friends who died. Up to now he could feel a surge of sorrow for losing a godson as sweet and as loving as that child.

He shook his head and concentrated on the boy he was with. He noticed the lightning scar on his forehead which was almost not recognizable because of the messy hair.

"Where did you get that?" he asked pointing his head on the forehead.

The boy reached up and touched his scar. His face contorted with sadness.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?" Sirius muttered guiltily. He must have brought up bad memories.

"No need to say sorry," answered the boy. "It's a long story how I got this."

The two fell silent until the door opened magically and Remus Lupin entered the room. He looked at the boy first then to Sirius who was now leaning back. He stood at once and walked towards him.

"What took you so long?"

"I signed a tremendous paper for release." Remus answered in a tired voice. The door closed behind him. He went passed Sirius to the boy who was still sitting.

"Sirius, go and ask Professor Dumbledore if we could bring him to our headquarters." He said looking at the boy who gasped at the mention of the name. He narrowed his eyes.

"Why? What's wrong Remus?"

"The parchment just arrived on who owns the wand."

Sirius waited for Remus to elaborate but he was struggling on how to continue.

"What did you find out?" demanded Sirius.

"It is registered to Harry Potter."

Sirius looked horror-stricken. It couldn't be his godson. He was there when they buried the baby James and Lily had. He couldn't be alive.

"You said your name is Mikel Enrin." Remus stated. "Who are you really." He put out his wand forgetting about the charm placed in the room.

"Remus, your magic does not work here. You know that. This place is intended for therapy and interrogation." Sirius said from behind him.

Remus put back his wand under his robe, feeling stupid at his action. He slammed his hand on the table at the growing ire he was feeling. "How in the world did you manage to pass up as Harry Potter. What games are you playing at."

The boy stood up and the two men went on alert. He just remained standing. His face serious again.

"You talked about Professor Dumbledore a while ago. I need to speak to him."

"Why? What do you want from him? Do you know him?" Lupin asked dangerously.

"I will tell you when I meet him." The boy said holding his ground.

Remus knotted his brows, the friendly eyes lost for good. "What if we hand you over to the ministry now."

"You just talked about bringing me to him."

"I changed my mind. We are an auror after all. What do you say about that? Are you going to tell us who you really are or you want to remain silent and be dragged to the ministry right away. Take your pick."

By now Sirius had recovered from the news and he moved in between them beside the table. No matter how Moony said, he won't let the boy be taken to the ministry. He developed a strong feeling for the kid at the little time he had spent with him.

The boy didn't even flinch at the words instead he met Remus eye to eye. "Then I feel sorry for you."

"Remus, Remus." Sirius called thinking what to say. "I think he should see Professor Dumbledore. I'll go and ask him now."

Moony was struggling to protest but from the looked of the boy, he knew he wouldn't get anything even if he force him.

"I really do think it is worth your life." Remus said finally and Sirius took it as an agreement and sped out of the room quickly.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Third posted: Yipee.

Thank you for the review and the suggestion about the Beta. I had encountered the term before but I did not feel the need to search about it. Lets just say I'm a total idiot.


	4. Surprises, Surprises

THROUGH IT YET AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not. I repeat I do not own Harry Potter and its characters. It belonged to J.K. Rowling.

**Warning: **If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

**Notes**: Sorry about the delay of chapter 2. It was my mom's fault. She dragged me to see my older sister off to airport. I wasn't supposed to go since she travels a lot like my parents but mom bullied me to come and even bribed me about shopping and watching a movie or something. Anyway it only gave me a nagging headache which resulted in me updating the story the next day.

About the things which might confuse the readers, well just be patient because everything will be answered in time.

**Chapter 3**

**Surprises, Surprises**

Professor Albus Dumbledore paced the room of his office at Hogwarts. He was at wits end and couldn't take anymore of the pressure of being the only one standing between the total destruction of all muggle people and the wizarding world. He had used every inch of his time, life and everything he could give to bring down Voldemort and his growing supporters. It was not enough and he knew it.

His thoughts reverted to the forgotten prophecy. He was starting not to believe in it anymore. The hero the people had hoped for was nothing but a normal wizard boy.

Neville Longbottom, the little boy whom he thought could saved the world from Voldemort couldn't even saved himself and not once but several times had almost put the order at his downfall. No, the prophecy was nothing but a fake hope. The world had no one to turn to but take care of his own.

He seated himself on the chair behind the desk. There were only two people who qualified as the child in the prophecy; one was the Neville boy and two, the son who died from the Potters. If only the son of Lily and James had lived. He was named Harry Potter by his parents. He remembered the happy faces of two of the most loyal people he knew. They were a picture to look at but when they found out that their baby could be the child in the prophecy, they were devastated. They didn't want Harry to have the burden of saving the world. Dumbledore sighed, the boy won't have the burden anymore since he died earlier when he was fifteenth months old. He caught a dangerous virus called Kaler's. It was a sickness famous on babies. Lily and James tried everything. They even traveled the whole world just to search for the cure but nothing had worked. They were inconsolable when the boy finally died in the hospital of St. Mungos. He knew the baby and had known it briefly. He was one of the godfathers whom Lily and James asked in the christening. He recalled the green eyes that he had inherited from his mother and black hair that came from his father. He recalled the twinkle of those eyes when he would visit the boy, the clutched of the tiny hand to his when he would offer his pinky. And the feel of that hands around his neck when he would lift the boy up. He cried the day Harry died but no one knew about that. He didn't let anyone knew the hole that was ripped off inside his heart. He consoled the parents but no one was there to console him. May be that was why he didn't want children of his own. If he could care so much for a child that was not his, who knew what he would feel if he had one of his own.

Albus glanced around the room of his office. It was really his refuge from the real world. Here no one would look at him with observance. No one would watch his every move. Here he could be just an old man. A man who didn't have to hide his true feelings. A man who could leave his responsibility for a while. A responsibility which came from having an amount of power which some would claim invincible. He was nothing like that but the wizarding world thought otherwise.

He sighed again. He didn't need the self-pity now. The world needed to look after. Just as he rose, the face of Sirius Black appeared in the fireplace. He went there immediately.

"Professor Dumbledore. We found something." Sirius said in a panicked voice.

"What is it, Sirius? Where are you?" Dumbledore asked in concerned. He didn't want another problem now.

"Still in the hospital," Sirius answered hastily. "We met someone who did wandless magic and he's only sixteen years old."

The headmaster wished Sirius would hurry up. "And? Is he one of them?"

"No, no I- I don't know. He is a patient of the hospital. He- He saved St. Mungos from the Dementors."

"What is the problem, Sirius. Tell me."

"The healers and some people there got a little paranoid at his display of power so we offered to take him with us. When Remus went to retrieve his things and to know who he is through his wand. He found out it belongs to Harry Potter."

Dumbledore needed a minute to absorb the news he was hearing. He fell silent for a long time.

"Where is he now?"

"Remus is with him. We put him in the observation ward in case he tries to do something."

Dumbledore nodded. "And you are talking to me for?" He knew the answer already and thanked the two aurors for thinking this thoroughly.

"The boy wanted to talk to you. I am telling you he looks liked James."

Dumbledore nodded again. "We'll know exactly what is going on and who he is when I see him. Bring him to the headquarters."

Sirius seemed to agree. If they wanted to keep this a secret from the ministry then the orders headquarters was the best bet. Right now the ministry was busy with the problems happening around the world so no one would pay hid to one particular incident at St. Mungos.

"We'll go there now." Said Sirius then his face vanished from the fireplace.

The headmaster went to his table right away and picked up a miniature mason that was laying on the silver plate. He tapped the mason on the small ancient gong next to it. He then went to the stand and picked up his topped robe. Just then the deputy headmistress went in, her emerald cloak swayed with each stride.

"You called, Albus."

"Yes," answered Dumbledore as he put on his robe. "I need to go take care of some business, Minerva. Would you mind looking after Hogwarts for me please."

"Of course, Albus." Minerva watched the Headmaster as if his mind was wandering. She knew the man could be quite secretive about things even though they have known each other for a very long time. She went to him and adjusted the collar of his robe.

"Take care, Albus." She muttered when she was finished.

"Thank you, Minerva." And with a whoosh, he vanished.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fourth posted: Sighed…

I'm still looking for Beta so I ask for your patience.

I feel the need to tell you that I'm going out for a while this coming week so I wouldn't be able to update by then. Once I get back I'll try to catch up on my muse since she was ahead of me on this one. Sometimes she was way too far that I was fully missing some of the plots that I needed and eventually had to make her come back to relay it to me.

To those who reviewed my work and still sending me a review, you are all an angel to me. I don't know what I would do without you. The inspiration doubled ten times whenever I receive them. I will try my very best to keep going.

Please read and review.


	5. Meeting the parents

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and she is pretty good to hit the world with the story. Imagine how overwhelmed would a person be if your work goes popular like that.

**Warning: **If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

**Notes**: My story is a bit slow and short. As of now I am having the feel of it.

**Chapter 4**

**Meeting the parents **

Harry groggily woke up. He glanced around the room trying to recollect what happened to him. He knew he wasn't in the hospital anymore. He jolted at the sight of Professor Dumbledore standing in front him. His familiar beard and distinct posture shone from the light that was coming from the candles floating above them. His eyes fixed on him with an unreadable expression.

He remembered now what happened before he got there. Remus gave him back his clothes to change and then had given him a sleeping potion. He said they wouldn't want him to know where he would be going and threatend him to be hexed instead if he refused. Harry could not believe Remus to be capable of such thing and told himself that may be because he was not in his world anymore. As for the potion he took it since he had no choice. He lost unconscious at once and now he was in the strange room with professor Dumbledore which to him had already died in his world.

Harry tried to move from his position but found himself being bonded on the chair. So much for being comfortable, he thought.

Professor Dumbledore conjured another chair from the nearby stand. He seated himself without breaking his eyes on the boy. Sirius was right he looked like James, he mused.

The boy glanced around the room again. Dumbledore knew the young man must be feeling uncomfortable at the notion of being held prisoner in a room that looked like a dungeon. Except for the door and the lights, everything was designed to look liked it. Technically it was not a dungeon but a room to put the new members of the order to the test if he was really loyal.

"Where are Sirius and Remus, professor?" Harry was now looking at him.

"Not here." Answered Dumbledore a little rough than he had intended.

"You must have had a lot of questions." Began the boy. His eyes met the old man.

"Yes, I asked Severus to brew a veritaserum." The headmaster watched if the lad would now be afraid but to his surprised he was not. He was more shocked on the name he had mentioned.

"Do you know Severus?"

"I knew him." The boy answered gently.

"From where?"

"The same place I knew you."

The boy had an aura of mystery which made Albus anxious to know who he was exactly.

"I think it is best if you tell me who you are first then we'll try the potion if you are lying." He now softly suggested.

The boy gave him his sweetest smile which made Albus remember the Harry Potter baby. "Still cautious, professor. I don't think potion is the thing that you need. It's more of an understanding. A broad mind but of course you always had the broadest mind."

Albus didn't know why the boy always used the words in past tense as if the things he talked about had gone on. It also didn't help that the boy seemed like an old man when he talked. He was only sixteen for merlin's sake.

"Sirius said you know them. With all the commotion, they forgot to ask you how."

"I will tell you," said the boy. his smile faded replacing it with deep sorrow "I do think I'm dreaming but I know I'm not.".

"Why do you think you're dreaming?" asked the headmaster gently but the boy was not able to answer as the door swung opened in a forced that sounded as if it was brutally open.

Harry gaped in shocked at the two people standing in the threshold. James was holding the door open with a hand and his wife, Lily was beside him. Both looked at him in the same state as him. Remus and Sirius behind the two, obviously forgotten at the encounter. It should have been a nice scene if it wasn't for James who charged at the boy in rage. Dumbledore stood up to stop him immediately.

"How dare you!" shouted James furiously. Lily followed her husband but stopped in the middle. She felt her legs grew weak. She couldn't take this.

Sirius and Remus joined the headmaster and restrained their friend from attacking the boy. They had never seen James like this before. The lad on the other hand had a looked of hurt in his eyes.

"Is this Voldemort's idea, huh?" exclaimed James, still struggling from his two friends. "Is this his idea using our son's memories for the intention of killing us? Is he really this desperate, huh."

Harry's eyes beamed with the same anger as James. "Don't go talking to me about Voldemort! I hate him with all my heart. He took everything from me!"

This had put a stop to James and his two friends eased their holds but kept their near in case he went ballistic again.

They could see the boy breathing heavily now. He seemed to be really angry at Voldemort. They saw him closed his eyes and when he opened them again, his face had regained its calm expression.

"I think you need to know something and you have to keep an open mind about this."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Fifth finished: Yawn…

I'm back but my muse does not want to continue this story anymore. I can't believe her. I'm still trying to convince her to finish this but she said she totally had lost it. Apparently that little vacation rattled her fantasy rather than helped her. Grrr.

STill

Please read and review. I want to know what you think.


	6. The hardest thing yet

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and everyone knows that.

**Warning: **If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

**Notes**: I am trying to make it longer.

**Chapter 6**

**The hardest thing yet**

It was odd when all the people you have seen died and the people you didn't have the pleasure of knowing because they already died were suddenly in front of you gawking as if you were an experiment which went wrong and they didn't know what the problem was.

All of them were now sitting in different corners but still in front of him. Severus Snape was standing beside him, holding a vial of liquid in his hand. He had arrived shortly and didn't have any idea what happened before then. No one bothered to relay to him what transpired earlier and he was clearly not interested.

"Hold out the vial for a while, Severus." The headmaster said. "I would like to know what he has to say without them."

"Don't you think we are wasting time, professor." Severus protested. "This will solve any doubts at once. I doubled its dose in case he has a tricked on his sleeve."

James swallowed. He may be angry at the boy but he certainly didn't want him to suffer an overdose.

Severus might have read his expression and smirked at him, glad he could make James Potter worried. He almost hated the fact that he had to assure him how safe it was. "Don't worry I'm not going to kill a child in front of you." The man glared in return.

Lily was becoming nervous beside her husband. She didn't want to see the boy that has the face of her child be treated like this. She didn't want to hope because she knew her Harry had died several years ago. She and James had buried him beside their house at Godric's Hollow just for the thought of being near him.

James squeezed her hand and gave her his support at the gesture. She only mustered a thin smile for him.

"Thank you, Severus." They heard Professor Dumbledore said. "But I really want to know what he would say without them."

Severus Snape sneered at the boy before taking his seat at the far side right of Dumbledore. He too was a bit curious but told himself the boy was nothing but a fake and the Potters had fall to it at once. Not that he cared.

"You may begin." Dumbledore said to the boy.

Harry looked at the crowd. Remus and Sirius were huddled beside his parents of this world, the headmaster in the middle and Severus on the other side. He shouldn't have offered this, he was not sure he could take another roll of his life laid upon them on a silver plate. He didn't want to relieve all the nightmares he had suffered.

Severus raised a brow. "What are you still doing? Tell us what you want to say. You are already wasting our time."

"Severus, please." Albus cut him off in a mild manner.

"I- my name is Harry Potter and I am not lying." Harry began. "But I am not the Harry Potter you all know."

"You are already confusing us." Commented James roughly.

"It makes perfect sense." The boy answered back. "I came from another world."

Severus stood with a thud. "You expect us to believe that?!"

"And this came from the man who experimented on many things with his potions to prove the world it is possible!" Harry snapped, eyes glaring at Snape.

"Snape let him finish." It was now Remus who cut him off. Severus gave him his death glare but Remus was not easily to be frightened. He sat again afterwards.

"May be I should start from the very beginning." The boy said softly.

Harry wet his lips. He really didn't want to relieve those memories anymore but he had to. This was the only way to prove himself.

"It all started with the prophecy. You see Voldemort.." all of them gasped except Dumbledore when he mentioned the name. There were only a few people who were not afraid to name the dark lord but certainly the children were not one of them and of course the other Potter. They could still not decide what to make out of him.

Harry took a deep breath and continued. "Voldemort was in the height of his powers at that time when the prophecy appeared. It talked about the one who could defeat him," then he chanted the prophecy. 'The, one with the power to vanquish the DARK LORD approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the dark lord will mark him as his equal. But he will have the power the dark lord knows not…and either must die at the hands of the other for neither can live while the other survives…'"

"Merlin, he knows the forgotten prophecy." Said Sirius in fright. "How could a boy know the prophecy."

Harry stared at his godfather in this world. If only he had known. He shook the thought aside, everyone would know after his tale.

"There were only two who qualified to be the child in the prophecy; one was Neville Longbottom and me, Harry Potter. He would have gone on to the Longbottoms but he haunted me because he saw himself in me. He was after all part muggle like me."

"And you know about that, huh." Severus hissed.

"I found out about that. My parents went into hiding; it was Peter Pettigrew who gave them out. They had the mistake of making him their keeper."

"Well, I wouldn't contradict you on that. Peter is a bastard. And we even treated him as our friend." Said Sirius.

Harry suddenly remembered him. "Where is he?! Is he still alive in this world?!"

"He is," answered Remus for everyone. He could see the anger on the boy's face when he said that. "But he is not with us anymore, obviously."

Harry could only clenched his teeth. "I should have let Sirius and Remus kill him."

The two said people only raised a brow. They didn't know what he was talking about.

"Please, continue."

The boy looked at Professor Dumbledore. He had not realize the twinkle of the old man's eye were not the same as the Dumbledore he knew. The old man seemed like in a lot of stress.

Harry swallowed. How could he relay the death of his loved ones now. How could he tell the people in front of him how they died in his world? How could he tell that it was all his fault?

"Well, kid?" it was James again. He looked like he was debating against himself.

"Peter Pettigrew spilled the location of the house where my parents and me as a baby had been hiding. He - Voldemort went to that house and killed them. First my dad, James Potter and then my mom, Lily Potter because she protected me."

No one said anything this time as Harry fought back his tears. He should not be crying now. It was way behind in the past.

"Voldemort, after killing my mother, proceeded to kill me with the same avada kedavra curse. It didn't work and it bounced right back at him."

Severus interrupted again. "Wait a minute, are you telling me that the killing curse didn't work on you? That's impossible."

Harry didn't look at the man instead he looked at Lily who was listening intently at him. "My mother's love protected me. She was the one who countered the curse. Professor Dumdledore of my world said Love is powerful. The only thing left to me by Voldemort was my mark- my mark on my forehead- the lightning mark."

They all looked at his forehead and saw the mark he was saying. It was really an odd scar indeed.

Snape knotted his brow at the revelation. He fell silent again.

"When my parents died," Harry continued. "Professor Dumbledore gave me to my mother's sister, Aunt Petunia for protection." He watched when Lily grasped the elbow of her husband.

"If you are that special," Remus said. "Why give you to Lily's sister rather than have Professor Dumbledore or any wizard to protect you or Sirius or me."

Harry glanced at him. "Professor Dumbledore said the blood that my mother and Aunt Petunia shared would seal the protection he had put on me when I was a baby."

"I lived with them." The boy closed his eyes as if relieving his life. "I lived with them without knowing who I really was, how my parents really died and why I had to live years of hell."

"What do you mean?"

It was the first time Lily had said anything. Harry found himself overwhelmed at the voice of his supposed to be mother in this world. He had dreamt how his mother's voice would sound like to his ears.

"Its better if it stays that way." He answered.

"We need to know everything." Lily said in a stubborn tone and now Harry suddenly knew where he got his temper.

"It doesn't matter. They're already dead." He could hear the faint gasped of his supposed mother. He figured she thought he had killed them and felt he had to correct it.

"I didn't kill them. Voldemort did when he had found out where my house was."

"Was." Repeated James. "Where do you live now."

Harry could only curved his lip. "Here for the meantime." He saw the glint of irritation on his supposedly father at his answer but he didn't care. For now he was looking for strength to tell his whole story.

"Go on." Dumbledore urged him. It seemed he was the calmest in the group but they could sense the anxiousness of the old man.

"When I reached the age of eleven, I found out everything about me being the boy who lived or let alone the only sole survivor of Voldemort's killing curse. It met me full forced. Apparently everyone knew about me except myself."

The occupants of the room could sense the bitterness in his words but didn't say anything. They all wanted to know immediately his story and if that meant they had to keep quiet to each and every one word the boy was saying then so be it.

"I went to Hogwarts afterwards. Everything from there was a roller coaster ride for me." he continued on with the story. He found out he had to pause for every moment because it was still too much for him. He relayed how Snape killed the headmaster but then saved him in the end and died eventually. He told them how his friends had been killed while looking for the horcruxes and how his friends' families were killed at the final battle. He was shaking uncontrollably when he had finished and he was enveloped in a tight embraced suddenly. He could feel the warm in the hug and knew it was his mother, no Lily.

"Lily," said James as if scolding his wife.

"No, James, I will not hear of it. This child is my son, our son. I believed in everything he said to us."

"We will know about that once we get him the potion." Severus Snape reminded her sharply.

"No, this is enough. Don't make him suffer again."

"But we have to know, Lily." Dumbledore was now the one talking. "We can't let our emotions get the better of us. We must be careful. We are at war after all."

"Please professor Dumbledore, I know this is my son. I can feel it. I felt it the first time I saw him. I endured this so called interrogation and now hear me, please, leave him be. For me." She was now streaming with tears. Harry heard it all but he couldn't move anymore, his body still shaking from the memories he had told. He didn't care the arguments that was taking place after that . All he wanted to do now was to close the door again to all his memories.

Remus watched the boy as James and Lily argued. Sirius had gone on to stop the two while he stood in place. He understood what Lily was talking about now. He knew there was something about the boy that he couldn't put on. It had crossed his mind that time in the hospital that he looked like Harry Potter, his godson at first glance and when he had learned about him being _him_, he couldn't help himself but be mad. It was impossible and unbelievable that a dead person can live again, let alone be at this age if he was really the Potter's son.

He shook his head. They shouldn't be discussing this in front of the boy. Although he had his own opinion of things, the headmaster was right about being careful. He glimpsed at Snape and had to frown when he saw how the man amused himself at the heated arguments of the two Potters. Remus knew that Snape had never seen them fight so it must have felt like heaven to him for he didn't like James.

"We should talk about this elsewhere." He suggested loudly to all of them which made everyone silent. It didn't occur to them that they had been discussing the future of the boy like he was not with them in the room. James and Lily felt embarrassed and averted their eyes on the boy, Sirius on the other hand had to look at Harry which was still head bowed from the same place he was seated. He didn't even know if the boy was listening to them or that he was perched in his own world.

"Remus is right," agreed Dumbledore with an authoritative tone. "We will have to discuss this to the other room. Follow me please."

Lily before leaving went over to her son. "I'll leave you for the moment, hon. Don't worry this won't take long." The others watched her kissed the forehead of the boy which became very still at her action. James clenched his hand and only Sirius saw it, he knew his bestfriend wanted to do that, too.

Dumbledore waited until everyone was out. He had one looked at the boy who didn't meet his eyes. "The charmed place on your chair will wear off once I close the door." He informed him, then left the room as well.

Harry sighed when he heard the door closed. It was really an odd situation. He remembered when his mother, no supposed mother in the world had kissed him. He gently put his hand on his forehead, reminiscing it.

"That went well than expected."

Harry dropped his hand quickly and stood so that he could face the keeper who suddenly appeared in front of him.

ooo

Rian Potter watched his friends, Fred and George Weasley as they pulled another prank on their older brother, Percy. This time, they had managed to slip a powder of rainbow drops on his food. It wasn't a pretty sight as the face of the said brother turned red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo and then violet in the same sequence every second. Of course Percy being unaware first, sent his most vicious glare at the two. He on the other hand was torn whether he would tell Percy or not. The third elder brother wasn't really his friend because he was too arrogant and boastful for his liking. Fred and George shared the same opinion towards him that was why they played a joke on Percy all the time. Rian would always refuse to join them when it comes to him or to any of his friends for that matter. It was his honor as the fourth wheel of the group. The third brother cast his eyes on him and gave him a snort. Rian could only raised a brow and decided not to tell him what was really going on. It was an exception he would gladly be happy about, besides even if he tells him, Percy already have listed him as one of the brains on the prank. He shook his head, he really didn't like the guy.

The door swung open, Ron and Hermione entered the dining area. They both stopped talking when they saw Percy's face shining with the colors of the rainbow. The two stood frozen and gaped at his face. This time, Percy had taken the hint and rushed over to the mirror located on the side. The twin ran out of the room immediately when their brother chased after them with murderous intent on his face. Of course with the kind of face he has, it was impossible not to snicker which only made him angry. He shouted nasty things at them but before he disappeared he shot one last glare at Rian who only shrugged lazily and then Percy also had left the room.

By this time Ron and Hermione snapped out of their shocked and sat across him.

"What happened to Percy?" asked Ron.

"Courtesy of Fred and George." Rian briefly answered.

Hermione looked at the food on the table with frightened eyes. She didn't want to be a victim of the same joke.

"Don't worry," said Rian. "They only did it to Percy." He could see the relief on the girl's face when he said that.

"Where's mom?" Ron asked again, still not eating.

"On a meeting with Professor Dumbledore. Your dad is also with them."

Rian saw the worried look on the younger man's face when he gave the information. Who wouldn't be worried at a time like this.

"Well my parents are sure not with them," told Hermione who completely lost her appetite. "They said they would come here tomorrow. I'm worried, what if He-who-must not be named or his minions get them? You know they don't have powers, they won't stand a chance."

"Don't say that," Ron softly said to her. Hermione's parents were muggles but they were helping the wizarding world nonetheless for their daughter because the dark lord wanted to destroy the non pureblood family. His aim was to cleanse the wizarding world of the muggle kind and he was gaining a lot of alliances for that thought alone.

The girl fell silent as Ron muttered other soothing things with her. Rian watched the two. The war had put both of them close. Ron and Hermione were never friends even when they were both in the same Gryffindor house in fact Ron thought of her as the know-it-all while Hermione thought of him as one lazy boy. It wasn't after Ron's parents rescued the family of Hermione from being attack in their own home that they had gotten close.

Rian shook the thought aside. The wizarding world could barely hanging from the clutches of the dark lord. Up to now, he couldn't believe how the order survived from him and his followers. He was not afraid of Voldemort or his death eaters or even his dementors. He was more afraid of losing his loved ones, like his parents and friends that was why he was looking forward into joining the order only he wasn't still allowed. He clenched his teeth, he won't give up just yet.

He stood up and went over to them, hugging the two from behind without explaining. He didn't have a sibling to pour his loved with, only parents who were always the ones who protected him. He had no one to watch over, be responsible to, play with and even argue. That was the reason he liked the Weasley family. They have many siblings which he can focus his brotherly love on. If only his younger brother didn't die then he wouldn't feel jealous with them. He could only see his deceased brother's face through the pictures his parents have kept and see it he usually did every night before going to sleep feeling really loss although he regarded Ron as that brother that was lost to him it was not the same. It might be painstakingly selfish on his part but the hole that was taken from him, he was now giving it to the youngest brother of the Weasleys.

"Don't worry," he said while still hugging them. "Just believe and pray that everything will turn out alright."

Bill and Charlie suddenly came inside the room and saw the scene before them.

"Rian its okay to treat Hermione like that but not Ron's. He is becoming a brat." Commented Charlie.

Ron pouted while he only grinned.

"Tsk tsk," gestured Bill. "See how brat he is."

"I am not a brat." Exclaimed Ron and Hermione suppressed her laugh.

Rian ruffled his hair in a playful manner then went back to his seat.

"Just a baby then." said Charlie as he and Bill settled in their seats next to Rian. They didn't see Ron as he stacked his tongue at them.

"So, what news?" asked Rian. He figured the younger teens had to know what was going on.

Bill shrugged. "Same old story. There was a mass murder in Germany. We found wizards and muggles there. Apparently He-who-must not be named found out another secret organization between the two parties. The muggle community on the other hand thought it was an act of terrorism."

"Okay, lets talk about this later." Rian said dismissively eventhough he was younger than the both of them. He was displaying his protective instincts again for the two teens. They quietly agreed and glanced around.

"Are there only us?" asked Charlie who knew their parents would be at home by now. Ron was the one who answered.

"But we didn't know there would be a meeting today." Muttered Bill. "No one told us any meeting."

"May be Professor Dumbledore just needed to say something to them." Concluded Rian in order not to scare Ron.

The two only nodded who knew what he was doing. They didn't ask about Hermione's since they knew where they were already being in the order.

"What about your parents?" asked Charlie. Everybody knew James and Lily made it a point not to skip dinner since it was the only time they would be with their son.

Rian shrugged as if he didn't care. "They didn't say anything to me. May be their just busy."

But Bill and Charlie knew he was really worried. Rian's parents have the most dangerous task in the order aside from their potion's master that is and the Weasleys tried to make him feel at ease with the situation although he was doing a better job having the two teens, Ron and Hermione to look after.

Charlie decided to shift the topic. "Well I know Ginny is with Fleur. I must say the two are inseparable," he glanced at Bill with a mock face. "What did Fleur feed to her?"

Bill elbowed his brother. "She is irresistible, that's the only reason," then to Rian. "What about Percy and the twins?"

"Percy is chasing after Fred and George." Answered Hermione. "They-they did something to his face."

Rian laughed as he remembered the prank the twins had pulled on Percy and told the two about the rainbow drops after that all of them joined the laughter forgetting their problems for a while.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hello again. I ahm got my muse to give me another go at this. Thank goodness. I wouldn't be able to sleep if this story goes unattended forever.

Thanks for the review. About the cliché, I'm sorry if it seems that way, believe me I am not trying to copy any of the stories in the Harry Potter fanfic world? (is it a website or is it under as well?) All I've ever read so far were about Severus being Harry's father or something about Draco Malfoy and him being friends or ahem lovers. Oh and being Voldemort's heir, that's all.

About reading some and visiting the suggested sites, I'm not sure because I'm really taken reading about HPSS or HPDM and wouldn't want to be accused of copying somebody else's work just by reading it (which the only thing I'm guilty about is to use Rowling's)

Now what else, oh and about making the story long, it actually depends on my muse which to my opinion doesn't want long ones for that matter. (and mind you I've read stories which only had two pages each chapter).

Original plot? I am doing this out of what my muse wants me to do so if it is not to your liking or if you think you have seen it already I really don't know what you're talking about. The truth is I don't know where to go from Harry Potter in another world. This is only something that my muse wants me to write and I as well.

Again I am not aware of what this particular reviewer is talking about. It only made me feel awful that it seems that I copy others' work (fanfiction stories) then putting it on to one compilation file. My muse thinks so too and clearly devastated just thinking about it.

(' o ') My muse didn't know about the cliché and now using it as a solid excuse to drop this story for good.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

LoveThefiction, you warm my heart. I felt an overwhelming happiness when I had read your review it only means I am doing good to get your attention.

Thanks for the reviews. All of you. I'm sorry if the notes are too long I just want to get this out. We'll see where it leads me (crossing my fingers and glaring at my muse to agree with me).

(sorry how this ended, my muse really does not like a long one no matter how rubbish it ends. Next time I'll make her finish the overall concept of the chapter)


	7. And so it goes

THROUGH IT YET AGAIN

**DISCLAIMER:**Nope, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am only dipping in.

**Warning:**If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

**Notes**: The whole story can still be quite foggy. I don't really know where it would lead me. My muse does not know either. Hopefully it would turn out alright. Hopefully…

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 7**

**And so it goes**

Harry was fuming with anger and knew if he wasn't in the room who was suppressing his powers he would have blasted the woman to kingdom come.

"And you still have the audacity to show your face to me?!"

The woman smiled as if she read him once more. "You were looking for me."

He dismissed it aside knowing full well that the woman knew almost everything about him. "Why did you bring me in this world even after I refused you?!"

"I told you, you have no say to this."

This only triggered another anger on him. "Why don't I have a say on this?! It is my life!"

"After you saw them? You still don't want to help them?"

"Now that is sneaky," and Harry knew it. He could go on pretending he didn't care since the ones that mattered to him, the ones in his world were dead already but it wasn't possible anymore. From the time he saw Sirius and Remus, he already have decided he would do anything to keep them alive. And then he saw the other people and knew his life had turned upside down again only he didn't know whether to be angry at it or what.

The woman smiled serenely. "I'm giving you this chance to save your family and friends."

"No you're not," he exclaimed. "This is all about Voldemort and the wizarding world. It just so happens that my family are in it for a ride." He stopped suddenly. He had regarded the people in this world as his. It shouldn't be like that. There should only be one family and friends he had and they already died. He shouldn't feel the same thing about the people in this world.

Harry eyed her. "You really are a bastard. Tell me what will happen to me after this is over?"

"Would it change your decision? Would it change if I tell you, you will go back to your world after this?"

Harry didn't answer. He couldn't because he knew it wouldn't change his decision. He just hope he would die with Voldemort this time after the war.

The woman started to drift away again. Harry started to panic. He couldn't let her leave just yet.

"Wait, you can't leave."

But the woman continued talking. "I have one last advice to you. Do not think this is like your world because this is not. If everything seems the same then you are in a very big surprise. Be careful, Harry and don't take too long, the two worlds are colliding."

When the woman disappeared completely, He felt his legs grew weak as he sunk back on the chair. Now what?

ooo

"You can't possibly believe the boy." Severus Snape was the first to talk. He might loathe the Potters and didn't care about their dilemma but what might be decided about the child would definitely reflect on the order and with it the possibility of their downfall if it turned out that the boy was only playing at them.

All of them were silent. Each has its idea. Arthur Weasley and Molly Weasley were now with them as well. They had been summoned by Dumbledore to help the Potters since Sirius and Remus were at a loss, too and everyone knew the Weasleys were the closest friends aside from Black and Lupin. The headmaster had told them about the boy and now Molly was comforting Lily while Arthur stood beside the headmaster opposite Severus. He was also torn between agreeing to Snape or go with Lily's instinct.

"I think the best way to stop this doubts is by giving the boy the veritaserum." Albus said at last. He saw how defeated Lily was when she looked at him but the safety of the order and everyone else involved with it directly and indirectly will suffer if they make a mistake. It was a risked he wouldn't take.

Severus flashed his victory smile at the three marauders. It was evident they were a bit disapproved on using the potion on a boy and the fact that the boy must be telling the truth gave them the scare of their lives.

ooo

Fred and George ran as fast as they could at the corridors. Percy was really pissed off at them. They didn't understand how they ended up with a brother like him. He was a bit different in all of the Weasley siblings. He was ambitious and obnoxious in such a way that everyone didn't like him. Well, Bill and Charlie might but only a little nevertheless because of his indifference, the twins always made fun of him.

"If I so much as get my hands on you, I'll kill you!" Percy shouted behind and the twins turned on each and every corner they could find.

The Black Manor house was so large that they still couldn't explore the whole lot. Their parents had warned them not to wander around. They knew the house had secrets that best not known. Even Sirius Black admitted he never dared to know everything on his own house.

Another turn and they were cornered. The two tried the four doors on each side but they could not open it. They might be in the good lead but soon Percy would be there and it would be the end of them. Not that their brother would really kill them but merlin knew what other things he could do without so much as thinking they were his brothers.

Fred and George tried again until they got tired and George decided to lean on the statue which resembled as a lion's head at the corner of the corridor. He had almost lost balance when it went down and a door was revealed behind it. The twins looked at each other with pride at their discovery and together they went in.

As soon as the two entered, the door closed behind them at once and the candles flickered at the side guiding down the sets of stairs.

Ooo

Ron looked at the clock at the top side center of the room. They had finished eating a while ago and had put aside the food for the other people that would want to eat later. The twins were not yet back and so was Percy.

"Where in merlin are they?" Ron said to himself and didn't realize he had said it out loud.

"There, there, I'm sure they can take care of themselves against Percy." Answered Charlie.

"I don't know," Bill said in a monosyllabic tone. "Percy might have been burying them somewhere by now."

"That is not funny." Said Ron who was actually picturing the scene.

Rian and Hermione could only shook their heads then Percy came inside the room, clearly he was still angry. Good thing his face was back to normal because then Bill and Charlie would laugh at him.

"Where are Fred and George?" asked Bill who was thinking of scolding the two for not being present in their dinner.

Percy knotted his brows. "How should I know. I've been looking for them in order to strangle them. I couldn't find them and I got hungry so I gave up – for now."

The rest glanced each other, who knew what kind of mischief they had put themselves now.

"May be their finding a way to eavesdrop again." Charlie muttered at them. The twins were known to abandon any pranks they were doing for a bigger thing.

"But they haven't succeeded so far." Said Bill.

"We'd better find them." Suggested Rian and only Percy did not join them in the search.

ooo

There was no question about it, the boy was telling the truth. James couldn't hide his emotion anymore and swiftly hugged his son in his arms. Lily joined him. Sirius and Remus stood behind them, also controlling their urged to embrace the child. It might be embarrassing how they had doubted him and hope the boy would forgive them. Snape on the other hand watched them with a raised brow. He was really disappointed the way things turned out and he might have left the room if it wasn't for the fact that the headmaster had not yet dismissed him. Arthur and Molly favoured the site. It was really a good scene. It might be unsettling that the boy came from another world and was not really the Harry Potter of their world but he was still Harry Potter and for them it was good enough.

When James and Lily had not shown any sign that they would released Harry, Albus had to clear his throat to bring their attention and laid the next plan they would be dealing with.

"I hope you wouldn't object if I tell the whole members of the order about this. They would see him so it would be better if we stop the gossip at once and let them know who he is."

The Potter parents had to clutch their son at the thought. It was still too sudden for them but the headmaster was right, the sooner to deal with it, the better.

"And how about Rian," reminded Molly. "How will you explain that his brother is alive?'

Harry who was awfully quiet the whole time felt he had been slapped on the face. How come he had a brother? So far everything was in the right place in the right order. Well, alive that is but having a brother was definitely out of place.

He had to squirmed free of his supposed parents to be able to talk. He looked at the two questioningly.

"I have a brother?"

_A creaking sound much like the gargoyle made in the headmaster room came._

All of them jolted, wands out immediately at the area where they heard the noise. It surprised them to see the Weasley twins with their own alarmed face when the fire at the fireplace had disappeared and what remains had moved up.

For the first time, the two looked like an adult who had discovered something valuable and would be willing to die to pass it to someone who should know.

"How did you – how in the –" Arthur felt his face turned red in embarrassment for his sons actions.

"How much have you heard?" Molly asked in a tone that suggests how dangerous they were in.

The twins glanced at one another and to the boy the Potters were holding tightly in their arms as if to protect him from them. They had heard everything and there was no used lying to everyone about that. They knew someday their curiosity would get the best of them and clearly this was one of them.

Albus stepped forward, looking at the portal from which the fireplace had been once. He was rather impressed of the Weasley twins that they had found one of the secrets of the Black Manor. Now he felt obliged to study the rooms carefully before the order had to proceed to their meetings. Who knows who might eavesdrop at them.

"Tell me!" Molly was growing in rage. Never in her life was she faced in this situation before. Well, not at the expense of the order that is. It was embarrassing.

"Now Molly," said Dumbledore softly but was stopped when Fred and George stormed out of the room using the same portal at the once fireplace. Molly and Arthur quickly run after the two while the rest stood from their places, still recovering from the situation.

"Oh my," cursed Remus.

"I think we scared them." Followed Sirius.

Lily released Harry reluctantly and grasped her husband's elbow. "They might tell Rian. We have to follow them."

James could only nod and gestured to his son to look at him. "Listen, we'll leave you for a second, okay." The boy narrowed his eyes at his words. He knew Harry was not a child anymore and didn't need soothing words such as what he said. James kissed him on the forehead and so was Lily. The two used the same path the Weasley parents had taken.

Severus couldn't take anymore of the mushy scenes he had witnessed so far. He was so desperate to leave and was about to ask the headmaster for permission when the old man spoke again, obviously had regained the awkward gesture the twins had made out of him.

"Severus, we have to talk." Snape nodded and left the room at once. The headmaster turned at the two marauders before leaving. "We should let them do this alone. It is their right." Sirius and Remus both agreed and stayed in the room together with Harry. They were worried indeed but to have their own time with Harry was something they were looking forward.

Ooo

Fred and George dashed at the corridors. They knew their parents were behind them and didn't care whether they would be punished for eavesdropping. Today they found out something and felt a strong urge to inform their friend about it. Rian would be so happy - very happy if he finds out about Harry. Never mind the other things, the important thing right now was the fact that he had a brother. From what they've witnessed, the elders were not yet planning on telling Rian about it. They did not agree because they knew Rian would never forgive anyone if he was at a blind about this. The twins ran because they saw it in the elders the severity of their action and they knew if they didn't say it now it would be a long time before their friend would find out.

With another corner, Fred and George bumped into someone causing them to stumble forward.

"What in merlin are you doing?" said Rian in an irritated voice. The twins stumbled on top of him and they were quite heavy.

Fred and George grasped his shoulders, shaking him roughly.

"We-we found out something." Started Fred.

"Its important." Continued George.

"What?" Rian could see how sweaty the two. "Slow down."

By this time Bill, Charlie, Ron and Hermione have trailed Rian from his voice and watched the three from the floor.

"Its your brother." Fred said.

His eyes grew wide. He didn't know what his friends were talking about but the word _brother_ was not a joke for him.

"What brother? What are you talking about?"

"Ha-Harry. Its about Harry." Said Fred.

Now he really didn't like where this was going. If they were joking they knew he wouldn't forgive them when it comes to his deceased brother. He sat up straight since they were still on the floor. He shook Fred's shoulder roughly like what they did to him.

"What are you talking about?! Speak!"

"Frederick Marcilus Weasley!"

The three looked up at the place where the voice came from. The twins could see how angry their mother was, their father beside her with the same anger as her.

"What is going on here?" demanded Rian looking at the twins then at their parents.

Arthur and Molly could only looked at each other with guilt expression.

"We're going to tell you."

All of them found James and Lily who just appeared behind Arthur and Molly.

Ooo

"We're really sorry about the way we treated you. I knew it was you by the way but I couldn't know for sure. You know how we must be careful and all."

Harry could only nod. Sirius has been ranting ever since the headmaster and Snape came out of the room. He tried to digest what he was saying but his thoughts wandered about the brother his parents were talking about a while ago.

"Sirius, you should stop now." Said Remus and moved over to Harry. His face was friendly again. "You must be hungry."

The door opened suddenly and they all stood frozen as Rian burst in. Harry could only caught a glimpse of the young man before he was quickly imprisoned in his arms.

"Harry, Harry." The young man said his name over and over again. The gesture had left him speechless. He didn't know who the guy was but given his hazel eyes like his father and red hair like his mother, he could safely say this was his brother.

"Rian, he is…" he heard Lily talked from behind. He couldn't see since his head was on the chest of the guy.

"I don't care! This is my brother."

Harry had snapped out of his shock and wriggled free from his grasp. They stared at each other when his supposedly brother had let go of him reluctantly.

Rian cupped his cheek with affection and he couldn't react. "You are Harry." He said with assurance to himself.

Then another movement came from the door and Harry looked at that direction. He saw Arthur, Molly, Bill, Charlie, the twins and two of his best friends standing at the threshold.

"Ron, Hermione." He said under his breath but the others had heard it.

He didn't notice when Rian released his hold on him as he made his way to the said teens. Their face showed no recognition of him.

No one moved as he put his trembling hands on each one of their shoulders. He felt weak all of a sudden. His head spinning but tried to focus his vision on the two.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you alive– again – like- this..." He said hoarsely, his legs suddenly gave way and he felt falling backwards. Someone caught him at once but he couldn't make out who it was as his world turned black.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Please review. I would appreciate it. Really appreciate it.

Thanks to those who reviewed.

Rian is older by the way. I distinctly remembered having written that last chapter. His age? Same as the Weasley twins, at about two year older than Harry, well almost. I'm still thinking about his birthday. My muse does not bother about the details so I had to remind her when it comes to that.

Review?

Review?

Review?


	8. Sickness or Illness

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, I do not own Harry Potter. It belongs to J.K. Rowling and I am only dipping in.

**Warning: **If you find someone or things who does not seem to belong to J.K. Rowling, then that would be my fault since I'm only using her work to create my own version of Harry Potter.

**Warning 2: **Remember the time when I told you I was rather attached to slash well this might get one I don't know for sure so if you are not comfortable with it, please leave now. This needs, how should I say it -- An open mind.

_The writer laughs then continued reading. The muse peeked in and laughs as well. _

_Writer: Aren't you supposed to be doing something?_

_The muse scratches her head, remembering what it is. The writer raised a brow._

_Writer: Your story. What's taking it so long?_

_The muse pointed at the story the writer is reading._

_Writer: Then stop reading what I am reading._

_The muse glares at the writer._

_Muse: I like what you are reading. _

_Writer: You can read after you pass me the next chapter._

_The muse pouts._

_Muse: Not fair plus I'm wanting to start this story I've been telling you about—_

_Writer: See see. That is why you shouldn't read any stories. You are losing interest on your own blend of coffee._

_The muse's eyes went glassy and the writer got guilty._

_Writer: Oh, okay. Tell you what, we'll talk about this story of yours but you have to promise me to continue this story you started._

_The muse jumped with joy and gave the writer the flash disk. The writer narrowed her eyes._

_Muse: Stop reading and start typing._

_The writer sighed._

_Writer: Why did I ever start this again?_

_Muse: Because you want to._

_Writer: Yeah, right._

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

**Chapter 8**

**Sickness or Illness**

James Potter rushed over to his son when he saw him falling backwards and was only in a few seconds before Harry hit his head on the floor. All the people present in the room yelped in shocked except Rian who was at his father's side in a flashed and supported him with Harry.

"Harry…" Rian called but his younger brother was completely out of it. He looked at his father in panic.

James was also closed to panicking and with a small amount of effort, he hoisted the boy up. It wasn't that difficult because the boy was small for his age and he was even more surprise that he was also quite light. It was clear to James that his younger son was neglecting himself.

"I'll call Madam Pompfrey." Remus and Sirius said simultaneously and didn't even notice that they said it at once. No one seemed to care as they immediately left.

The rest gave way to James and Rian, with Lily guiding them to a vacant room.

James put down his son gently on the bed then quickly checked his forehead. His eyes grew more concerned.

"He's burning up,"

"I'll get a warm water and a towel." He heard Molly say from behind because Lily could not get herself to leave her son as she changed his clothes with a spell into one of those Rian wore. The older brother sat beside Harry and enveloped the younger one's hand with his.

Arthur ushered his children to leave as well as Hermione so as not to crowd them. The Potters didn't even acknowledged them leaving as they were too worried for Harry.

After a few seconds, Molly came back, surprisingly Madam Pompfrey had arrived, too with Remus and Sirius trailing with them.

Lily met Molly half-way through the room and got the wash basin and the towel from Molly. She muttered a thank you before she washed the towel on the warm water, wipe the sweat on his son's face and gently put it on his forehead.

Madam Pomfrey urged Rian, Lily and James to stand away from the boy for a while as she examined him. They reluctantly agreed and watched the medi witch as she performed a series of inspection on their son. Molly, feeling awkward because she was not really a part of the family left them afterwards. Sirius and Remus stayed.

Just as when Molly left, Dumbledore and Severus barged in. Arthur had told them what happened to Harry and the headmaster was so worried that he didn't even had time to end his conversation with Severus and had unwittingly dragged the man with him to see his godson.

When James saw Severus he charged at the man at once and Sirius with Remus being his friends had to hold him. Not that they mind if James killed the man but because it wasn't even worth it.

"You. You did this to my son!"

"What in the blazes are you talking about Potter?"

"My son is sick. I bet it was the veritaserum you had given him. You shouldn't have doubled the dose."

"Nonsense. My potions are flawless. Do not accuse me of the things I am not at fault."

"Please, gentlemen," said Poppy in a higher voice. "I have a patient here. If you two are going to bicker, I suggest you find a place to do it not here."

"James! Severus!" Lily stopped the two with only the mentioned of their names. It was clear she was really angry at them especially at her husband.

Severus looked at Lily then to James again. "I will not stand here to argue with you Potter or to take any of your accusations. I am leaving." And with that he left the room.

Dumbledore didn't seem to mind them as he took a good look at the boy at the other side of the bed. The child was unconscious and looked rather pale as Poppy examined him.

"I am not sure what is wrong with him," said the medi witch after sometime.

"What do you mean you're not sure?!" asked James angrily.

Madam Pompfrey was taken aback for the moment. James was a nice person and she had never seen the man lose his composure before.

Lily put her hand on her husband's shoulder. "James, please."

"How can you not be sure?!" it was Rian's turned to talk.

"Rhianne Rodolphus Potter, apologize to Madam Pompfrey at once." Lily scolded him.

The older teen knotted his brows stubbornly. "She took so long to examine my brother and all she could tell us is 'I'm not sure?' What kind of a medi-witch is she if she can't even tell what is wrong with my brother."

"Rian!"

"Please," Madam Pompfrey had to cut in. She didn't want to see anyone fight because of her. As much as shocked as she was to learn that the boy was one of the Potters, it was not the same as seeing the ones she knew act in an out of character attitude. "I'm sorry if I can't determine it. He has a fever, yes but I don't know what caused this. His health seems okay, I think its emotional. Is he undergoing stress lately? Is he worrying about something? That kind of emotions may trigger his abnormal sickness."

All of them fell silent. May be the boy had been experiencing the shock of his life since he came from another world. They didn't even know what to feel if they were in his shoes, losing your loved ones then learn about this world only to find everyone who were supposed to be dead alive in there.

Lily knew from the look of Poppy that she had to be informed what was really going on but she figured this was not the time to do so.

Rian sat on his brother's side once again and caught one of Harry's hand to his, rubbing it mildly. James took the other side of the bed while Lily at the foot.

Sirius and Remus glanced at one another. Now they were feeling left out.

Madam Pompfrey knew she had hit the nerve and pull out some of the potions on her bag. She gave it to James and instructed him to give it to the boy every after meal. "He needs some rest and I suggest no more stress for him. Don't give him worries, okay." The three only nodded even Sirius, Remus and the headmaster.

"We will see you outside," Remus offered when she bid farewell and glared at Sirius with the promise of death when he refused to leave the room.

"I think I will have to stalk Severus again and resume our little talk." Dumbledore said when he figured he couldn't do anything anymore. He followed the two marauders and the medi-witch outside.

"He will be alright, isn't he dad?" Rian asked looking really concern at his brother.

James only smiled. "You really are happy to have him here with us, huh."

The teen lit up at the thought. "Of course."

Lily fondly looked at her family as they converse about what they would do once Harry gets better. Now she could say everything was perfect for her.

ooo

Harry Potter woke up with a headache, his vision blurred. He couldn't even determine where he was and how he ended in the dim lit room. He remembered a sense of déjà vu, the same one when he first woke up in St. Mungos but he didn't feel like what he was feeling right now when he woke up that day.

He weakly sat up and found out how much effort he had to put up just by sitting up. He was surprised to see his parents sitting on the chair while their heads on the bed.

He looked at them with an overwhelming joy. He didn't know anything about his parents and he knew how he longed for to see them personally. But now he didn't know how to react.

He snapped out of his reverie and silently crept on the other side of the bed to stand up. He still wouldn't admit that he really had made up his mind to destroy the dark lord of this world and protect the people here at all cost. He would save them even if it killed him and this time he won't take his mission lightly.

He stood up, swayed a little as the dizziness hit him. He summed up strength and began walking for the door. He found himself stopping from time to time when exhaustion took him. He felt really angry. He didn't know how he had gotten himself sick like this and didn't like the feeling. He stopped again right in front of the door. He leaned over it for support as another wave of exhaustion hit him. When he thought he could continue he touched the door knob to be open but another hand clutched his hand. When he looked up he saw James Potter with his stern face.

"What are you doing?"

Harry swallowed. He hated explaining himself and he was not definitely in the mood to talk. Even to his supposedly father.

"I said where are you going?!"

"I have to go now."

James got angrier at the words of his son. He could see how sick Harry was just by looking at him. He couldn't even stand on his own.

"Ánd where do you think you're going?"

This time Lily woke up at the voice of her husband. She almost had panicked when she saw the empty bed then heard James at the door arguing with their son. She could see her husband steaming with anger even in the dim light. She pulled out his wand and whispered somethingthen the lights glittered the room.

"I told you I came here to defeat Voldemort."

"And how do you think you can do that. You can't even stand."

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine to me."

"This won't kill me. I've had worst."

Lily stood up and went to her son's side. "Honey, you should go to bed. You are not well."

"I'm fine. I have to go now." He snapped at her without looking but James firmly stopped his hand from opening the door.

"You're not going anywhere." He could see the fire on the younger teen. He knew Harry would give him a fight if he stops him but there was no way he would let go of his boy.

"You can't defeat him in your present state, honey," said Lily patiently.

Before Harry could answer, James lifted him off the floor. His son immediately fought him with all his frailty condition.

"Put me down."

"Stop struggling."

But Harry certainly would not listen to him as he wriggled from his grasp. James could only gripped him tighter to keep his son from falling. The struggle stopped suddenly and he caught the ragged breathing from the silence. He swore because Harry had clearly exhausted himself.

Lily smooth the bed as James laid their son on it. Harry's face had gone pale again and she bit her lip from scolding Harry for being stubborn. She tucked him in and waited for the protest. Nothing came. When she peeked in, he was looking at her with those green eyes of him. She couldn't determine what he was thinking and felt awkward about it. She wanted to knock her head on the wall. How could she feel awkward on her son? Must be the eyes which looked as if he knew something she don't.

"What is it, hon?"

"Do you want to eat something, Harry?" James cut in from behind Lily.

Harry glanced at his father. If he could he would've used his powers to get out of the place he was in but as of now he knew he was not up to it, his magical capabilities seemed to be gone for a while. He was not bothered at all and figured it must be of his strange sickness.

"I am not hungry." He answered briefly.

"But you haven't eaten anything from yesterday. I'll get the house elf to cook you something."

Harry closed his eyes as sleep wants to claim him again. "I am not hungry." He repeated.

James and Lily exchanged glances. They really didn't know how to react around their youngest son.

The door burst open and Rian came running in with a smile on his face.

"Rian, what are you doing here." Exclaimed Lily in a lowly voice.

He could only smile with his mom and gave her a smacked on the cheek then proceeded to his brother's bed, sitting on the same side he was in a while ago.

"You're finally awake. How are you doing?"

Harry was still in shocked as he looked at his supposedly elder brother. He then looked at the clock on the wall at the far side foot of his bed. It stated 3:10 am. How could it be possible that a person could be this energetic at this time?

"Fine." He answered dismally.

"He tried to leave the room or much rather leave the house a while ago. Good thing I woke up and caught him before he did." His father said to Rian that made him groan.

"What?" screamed Rian. "How could you do that! You are not well."

"I have a mission and I intend to uphold it."

"Well damn that mission!"

"Rian Potter." Said Lily in a warning tone. "Your brother is sick and you are here screaming at him. What are you doing here anyway. You're supposed to be sleeping in your room and how in the world did you know him awake at this time?"

Rian grinned with those mischievous eyes of him. Gone was his anger.

Lily knotted his brows as if sensing what her elder son did and glanced around the room and sure enough he caught sight of the little device on the lower portion of the table next to Harry. It was the device used on babies. It was like a radio instrument that lets you hear when your baby is crying. She picked up the device and stared hard on Rian. His son was really clever to pull this off. She and his father wouldn't even think him of using a muggle device to spy on his brother.

"Well, I wouldn't have done it if you had allowed me to sleep with him in the same room." Rian reasoned.

James patted Rian's shoulder. "Very clever, son."

"James!" called Lily.

James cleared his throat. 'I mean you shouldn't have done that. When me and your mom tell you to do something, you should do it."

Harry observed the three from his bed. He couldn't help but suppressed his laugh from the scene. So this was his father was like? He envied not having known him personally in his world. Again that thought brought him back to reality.

"Okay, dad." Rian winked at his father then went back to his brother. "And you, Harry. No more sneaking. You should take a rest. Madam Pompfrey said you needed it with all that stress and worries you're in."

"I am not under stress nor worried."

"Yeah, right." Said Rian in a sarcastic way.

James and Lily took hold of the beautiful sight of their two sons. This was supposed to be the scene every now and then if their Harry had not died. Anyway, this child on the bed is still Harry no matter what planet he came from. They certainly could not separate that thought.

"Are you hungry?" Rian asked and Harry groaned again. This would be the second time he was asked if he was hungry from the time he woke up.

"No."

But Rian was already calling a house-elf called Nimfy who immediately popped in the room.

Harry watched Nimfy, the house-elf as she mumbled. Now that he think about it, he wondered whether house-elves ever slept.

"Masters want something. Nimfy is here to do anything what the masters want." The house-elf said happily.

"Bring us foods for my little brother."

"Of course master Rian." Then the house-elf vanished with a popped.

"You have a house-elf?" Harry asked disbelievingly, forgetting that he was not really hungry. This Potters have a house-elf? They must be very rich in this world.

"Yes, we have." Putting the emphasis on the 'we' to let his brother know he also owned them. "About five of them. That one is Nimfy and she is in charge of the foods."

"You have fi-five house-elves?!"

"You'll meet them soon enough."

Another popped and Nimfy came back. She snapped her fingers and a table and chair appeared, then the foods came next.

"That is all." Said Rian and Nimfy vanished again.

Lily went over the table and picked the food for her son. James sat on the chair at the side of his younger son, guiding the boy in a sitting position.

"But I'm not hungry." Harry said again when Lily sat next to him with the tray.

"Nonsense, hon. You will eat."

Knowing they wouldn't take no for an answer he complied with them. He was about to protest to eat on his own but found himself being fed by his mother, not giving him a chance to say anything.

When the meal ended, which of course took several protests that he has had enough, James went to the table beside him and picked up the potion Harry knew was for him.

"What's in this?" Harry asked when his father gave it to him.

"Sleeping potion with a draught of replenishing strength." He answered.

"I don't want to sleep anymore."

"But you need to sleep. Its still early." Lily said.

"And this time, I won't leave you." Said Rian.

"Rian!" scolded Lily.

The older teen put up his most puppy eyed expression. "Please mom, I want to be with him when he wakes up again."

"But you have your own room."

"Come on, sweet." Said James. "Let him sleep with his brother."

"But James, where will he sleep?"

"Anywhere. There are plenty of rooms here." Said Rian.

Lily took a moment to think but when she saw Rian in his own pleading look. She gave in. Rian could really be sneaky at times.

"Alright, you'll sleep on the couch."

Rian bounced up and down like he was a three year old child then quickly remembered he was on the same bed as his brother so he stopped abruptly. Not wanting to cause his brother any nuisance.

"You should drink the potion, hon." Lily said when she saw his younger son still clutching the bottle.

Harry looked at the potion again. He was a little taken with Rian. He could not get over the fact that a person older than him had acted that way just by being with him.

"Harry…"

Harry now looked at Rian.

"Drink it now. If you want to get better, you drink that now. I'll be here when you wake up, I promise."

He raised a brow. "I am not a child. Don't treat me like one." He said then drank the potion all the way. James got the bottle again as the potion took effect and he found himself going back to bed. Lily tucked him in, brushing back his messy hair then kissed his forehead before the sleep caught him.

"What's this about the mission my brother is talking to, dad?" Rian asked when he had made sure Harry was now sleeping.

James and Lily looked at each other. They had not yet told Rian about the reason his brother was here in their world. They had only told him about Harry who came from another world because of the woman called the keeper. The full detail was not yet referred to him and they didn't even know how he would react about it.

"We will talk about this some other day." Said James.

"But I want to know now. He sounded serious. Didn't you hear how determined he was?"

Lily sighed. "Okay, but we will talk at the other side of the room. I don't want you to throw another of your tantrums when I tell you." She stood up, called Nimfy and ordered her to get the left-over foods together with the table and the chair she provided.

When the task was done, James and Lily guided Rian outside for a long talk but not before they whispered _nox_.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

The timeline can be really a pain. I've researched about the ages and the dates really confused me. Some said that James and Lily were born in 1960, others 1958 and some 1957. It was not even stated when they got married but I found some sites which said immediately after they graduated. Now let us take the consideration that in the wizarding world, a wizard is already a man by the age of 17 so I guess its ok to have a child even when you haven't turn 20 and that made me think it might be okay to have an older brother for our little Harry.

Okay, lets try this again, my muse was not into dates but now that you did the math for me and all my research got me nowhere other than the fact that Harry was born on July 31, 1980, I think I'll do some calculation and get back on that one.

The only reason my muse gave Harry an older brother rather than a younger one was because I don't have a younger sibling but an older one. Can't really help my muse if she writes a fic from which I haven't experienced yet.

Everything is crumbling down now. When my muse first started this, I knew the dates would get in the way and like Rowling, she tries to adjust her timeline and admitted she was not good in those thing and I found this site which stated how she contradicts herself often in dates. I am mumbling again, grrr.

This is an altenate universe-a parallel dimension so things could happen that we'll never know.

**Notes again: **Sorry it took me so long. I was a bit distracted for a while. ("o")

Review?


	9. The meal

**THROUGH IT YET AGAIN**

**DISCLAIMER: **see chapter 1 up to chapter 8. Go on read it.

**Warning: **Blah. Blah. Blah. No, I'm kidding. This may have slash but I'm really not sure. Have several mushy scenes because I want to. Have several mistakes because I don't have a beta. All in all if you don't like that kinds of stuffs, don't read. Simple enough? Good.

**Author's notes: **The story last chapter should not have ended there but my muse did not know how to continue back then. So sorry.

**Chapter 9**

**The Meal with the rest of the undead people**

Dumbledore had taken the liberty of telling the order about Harry. Of course some were really in doubt about the whole parallel dimension thing not to mention that a child could beat the dark lord when no one else can. Not even the great Dumbledore. But due to their respect with the headmaster, they kept their opinion to themselves. At least until they see this child he was talking about. They knew about Harry Potter, the child that died with the Kaler's syndrome but not the Harry Potter that came from the parallel dimension.

It didn't help either when they found out the boy was sick. Surely, how could a person imagine him to defeat the He-who-must-not-be-named if he gets sick this easily? But now they have to drop the notion for a while.

And so, here they were in the long mahogany table, about to eat their morning meal with the rest of the order and their families, well almost all the order since it wasn't really possible to have them all present not with so much things to do out there. Severus Snape for one but that wasn't really surprising because he never attend meals with them if he could help it, the Potters for two but they knew already why they were not present courtesy of a certain boy. But the thing that most intrigued them the most was Albus Dumbledore. The old man never stayed in one place too long, especially not in meals like this. Sure they would offer but the headmaster would always refuse. What was the reason now that he was present? Did it have something to do with the boy from another dimension? Now they really wished they could see him right now when all of a sudden they were interrupted with the voices at the door.

The view that greeted them was James with a boy, which they immediately knew was Harry, guiding him to the dining area.

The boy, Harry looked at them. They could see his resemblance, a very obvious resemblance to James Potter and his bright green eyes much like Lily Potter, on him.

Rian held the door for them, Lily in tow with one potion bottle in hand.

"Are you okay?"

Harry ripped his eyes off of the people at the table then turn to look at his father.

"I'm okay. I told you, you don't have to do this."

"And I wouldn't be doing this if you had stayed in your room to eat like you're supposed to."

Sirius Black rose from the chair as well as Remus who pulled a chair for the boy.

"Why in merlin are you doing bringing Harry here?"

"Now Sirius, this son of mine said he wouldn't settle for lying on the bed and be treated in luxury."

"You are his father, James." Sirius reminded him that he should be the one whose words should be followed.

"Try talking to him, then. He's got Lily's attitude."

"And what do you mean by that?" spat Lily.

By this time James had already settled Harry on the chair provided by Remus. Rian on his left side, James on the right.

"Rian, I should be sitting there." Said Lily standing behind her older son.

"I'll feed him, mom so you don't have to bother yourself."

Harry had had enough of this. They were talking as if he was not there. It was really annoying him.

"I can feed myself, thank you very much."

Lily flounced as she sat next to the older teen. She didn't care if she was being childish but she was really looking forward on feeding Harry. The small gesture gave her an acute sense of happiness. She cleared her head, she sounded like she was competing with Rian, her own son for her other son. She suddenly felt embarrassed for acting this way.

The rest of the order stared at them with open-mouthed. The Potters were acting very strange around the boy. Where were the mature, responsible and composed Potters? What has the child done with them?

Harry watched the people occupying the seats at the dining table. It was really overwhelming to see each and every one of them alive. If only they would stop staring at him with their mouths open. May be they haven't realize it but it was starting to get on his nerves no matter what he was feeling about them.

There were a few new faces to him whom he did not remember in the order in his world and mostly familiar ones. He caught sight of Lee Jordan sitting across him with that same face he had remembered. The guy winked at him and he raised his brow to decipher what it was about. Rian scowled beside him. Then came the Weasley family, still friendly even in this world.

Harry had to blink when he saw Ron Weasley eyeing him suspiciously, Hermione beside him who was obviously elbowing him under the table.

"I'll call Kreacher to get you the plates," said Sirius and Harry's head snapped up at the name of the house-elf.

The said house-elf appeared, looking very reluctant and mumbling something about not being the house-elf of the non-Black family. He screamed suddenly when a bolt of light went his way. He vanished before it could hit him.

All of them looked at Harry who was now standing, his index finger pointing to where the house-elf once resided.

"What the…" someone muttered.

"Harry, what's wrong?" asked Rian in concern.

But Harry was not listening to anyone as he made his way to the open area of the room. His sickness forgotten altogether as he looked around wildly.

"Show yourself!"

James, Lily, Sirius and Remus came to his side at once.

"Harry, what are you doing? That is Kreacher," said Sirius.

"Exactly," he answered. "You have to get rid of him."

"Why? That is my house-elf."

"James, Lily. Your son just used a wandless magic." Said one of the order.

"Of course he could do wandless magic. Didn't you pay attention to what Professor Dumbledore said" Remus said irritably.

The rest of the order excluding the Potters, Black, Lupin and the Weasleys went on talking to one another about this. Dumbledore stood up and told them to be silent because it was not the time to confront the matter.

Harry ignored them, his focus on a certain house-elf which he really wanted to kill.

"Harry please. Stop this." Pleaded James who was really getting worried over his son's behavior. They wouldn't even dare touching him without making sure he was on his right mind.

Harry wouldn't hear of it as he walked on one of the corridors which was still part of the dining area. Everyone watched his moves.

_Filthy half-blood. You are a Potter, aren't you? My worthless son added yet another one of my disappointments._

The younger Potter lifted his head on the portrait of a woman on the wall. She was screaming at him with the same arrogant attitude he had known of her.

He scowled and the woman stopped abruptly. She got scared when she saw his eyes glinting with fire. The next thing they knew, the portrait exploded and the woman was heard wailing, fleeing to the next portrait.

Remus, Sirius and James rushed over to his side once again, the last grabbing his upright hand.

"I said stop this! Now what is your reason for blasting the portrait?! That is Sirius' mother."

"Get rid of her as well." Said Harry sharply not to anyone in particular.

"Sirius, look what your blasted half-blood almost done to me." the woman cried.

When Harry saw her on the other portrait, he again attempted to explode her but James held him so firmly that he could not pull his hand off. Remus clutching his other hand didn't help either.

"No more of this, Harold," his father said. "This is Sirius' house. Respect him."

"Listen to me!" Harry shouted. "She was a spy passing information to Voldemort in my world even if it was indirectly. As long as you keep her, you won't know if she would leak your plans."

"You might be forgetting. You are not in your world now." James muttered.

The younger teen snorted. "May be but from where I'm standing, she is still the same arrogant bitch I had known."

A loud slapped echoed the room and they all gasped when they saw Lily standing in front of her son. Harry's one cheek covered with pink-red hand mark.

"Don't use those kinds of words. Don't ever call anyone a bitch. Do you hear me, Harry," Lily angrily said to him. Harry only glared at her. James softly reminded his wife that their son was sick and the slap might be too much for him. She suddenly remembered this and her face contorted with a look of horror.

_The not- Harry Potter caused harm to the great lady_

All of them looked at the house-elf who appeared at the end of the corridor.

_Kreacher protects family of the house of Black. Harry Potter wants Kreacher harm. Harry Potter wants to destroy the great lady. Harry Potter not a family of Black. Kreacher can destroy Harry Potter!!_

The crooked finger produced a jolt of red flash, aim on Harry. Sirius screamed as well as the rest of the people in sight. It was all too sudden that none had time to do anything but as quickly it came out, it quickly disappeared before it could reach Harry.

Kreacher stared in shock expression. No one moved as Harry went over to the house-elf, lips curved upright.

"Trying to destroy me, Kreacher? Now I have enough reason to kill you."

The house-elf disappeared again before Harry could use a spell.

By this time, everyone had regained their wits.

"Harry, are you alright?" asked his family as well as Remus and Sirius who huddled around him to check if he was okay.

The order was really in a confused state of mind. They didn't know how to react with this. Even the younger teens were frightened with what they were witnessing.

Harry glanced around again. He was really pissed. He didn't want to play hide-and-seek game. He gritted his teeth in anger.

"Kreacher!" he shouted. "Come here."

A popped was heard and Kreacher stood not ten paces away from Harry. Everyone gaped. How could the house-elf of the Blacks obeyed the boy when everybody knew that Kreacher follow only the family of the Blacks. Even Kreacher was clearly confused.

"I guess that colliding thing of both worlds has its good side." Harry said with a devilish smile. His one hand producing a ball of green light.

Kreacher screamed but the attack never came.

Next thing they knew, Rian was embracing Harry tightly, keeping the younger sibling from doing anything. The ball of light was gone from his hand.

Sirius went to the house-elf at once and punished him sending Kreacher to the dungeon, never to come out until he said so.

Perhaps it was the grief in his brother's voice that opted Harry to abandon his plan altogether. Or may be the warmth of the hug he was feeling. He really lost himself there, he knew that. He breathe a sharp intake of breath.

Just as he was beginning to calm down, a familiar tugged of pain came to him. He collapsed right in his brother's arms, knocking them both on the floor.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Rian asked, looking very alarmed.

Harry clutched at his forehead where his scar was located and screamed in agony.

James and Lily went hurriedly to them, the others followed and in a few seconds they were all crowding around the boy. Even Dumbledore.

"Harry…"

ooo

The two dementors cringed before they disappeared completely in a puffed of smoke. The death eaters watched the scene in horror.

At a time like this, they knew the next one who would give the Dark Lord another bad news or report half of what he expected to be would be either be dead or put in a crucio. They fidgeted together, each praying not the one to be called next.

Voldemort leaned over to his left, putting his chin on his hand as his elbow resting on the armrest.

He was not pleased. He was not pleased at all. This was supposed to be the day where St. Mungos would fall into his hands. He had put off the dance long enough to his liking. Now should've been the end of it.

He has a brilliant mind, he knew it and so was everyone. Some who didn't understand him or didn't share his ideas called him crazy and power-hungry, a murderer who didn't know anything else but destruction. A person who only thinks of himself. He didn't mind, he only had them to be killed and if they annoy him so much, then he would play with them for a while and then crushed them altogether.

That had been the planned for St. Mungos. The hospital was allowing patients- muggles and wizards alike. It enraged him to no ends so he put them in an agonizing struggle for supplies and the constant attacks not to mention the increasing patients. They would have been dead today. All the people inside the blasted building but then the Dementors screwed everything up.

The figure he saw from the once surviving Dementors came to his mind. Raven-haired, green eyes. Was that James Potter? No, the picture he saw was much younger.

"Severus."

The man came forward at once, head bowed.

"You know the Potters, right?"

"Not that well, my Lord."

_Crucio_

Severus Snape bit back his tongue to keep from screaming in pain but nevertheless he plopped down the floor in defeat.

"I'm sorry, my Lord. What do you want to know my Lord. I'll come back to provide you with the answer, my lord."

_Crucio!_

Another screamed came. No one interrupted. No one helped the man lying on the floor. They knew better than to come to rescue after all, one would have learned by now after serving the dark lord for quite a long time.

"The Potters," said Voldemort. "They have only one son, right?"

Severus Snape went back immediately to his bowed position despite the hurt he was feeling. "Yes, my lord."

"Tell me, Severus, do you know of any other child James Potter might have had aside from the red haired?"

"No, my lord."

Again Severus was hit with a crucio.

"Then tell me, my dear Severus, why did I see one exactly like him in the dementor's eyes?!"

"I am sorry, my Lord. I don't know anything about this. I will find out immediately, my Lord."

_Crucio!_

Severus dropped down the floor in full force, his body reverberating from the hurt inflicted by the curse.

The dark lord stood, red eyes scanned the crowd of his followers. "You don't have to look into it. The boy is obviously his son and the mudblood." He said not looking at the potions master. The Picture of a young boy came flying into the minds his death eaters.

"All of you, I wanna know everything about this boy. Why I haven't heard of him and how does in Salazar had he managed to conjure a full-bodied patronus. Go now…"

The death eaters needed not to be told twice as they bowed before him and went out of the room immediately. Severus stood up, trying to regain his balance. Voldemort watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Severus, I am growing impatient with you. Try not to disappoint me again." He hissed and the man bowed before leaving as well.

Voldemort went back to his seat, the boy still in his mind and the patronus he conjured only with his hand. _Interesting_, he thought to himself. _Interesting indeed_.

ooo

"The lad is a walking time bomb!" Alastor 'Mad-eye' Moody exclaimed. "You saw him earlier. He had almost killed a house-elf. A house-elf for crying out loud."

Lily balled her fist. "He wouldn't have done it if the house-elf has not attacked him."

"No, Lily," said Emmeline Vance said. "He first attacked the house-elf. Kreacher was only protecting the house of Black."

James stood up. "Still,Kreacher should not have attacked not until the master tells him so."

"What is the matter with you lots," said Sirius beside James. "You are talking about my godson here over a house-elf."

"Your house-elf, Sirius Black," reminded Sturgis Padmore. "Honestly, Black, don't you feel any remorse for Kreacher?"

"Not for the life of my godson, no way. If my house-elf had hurt even a strand of Harry's hair. I would gladly behead him myself just like we do back then."

They gaped in shocked. They knew Sirius was not rude to house-elves. In fact even Kreacher, he would never get rid of because the man had so much compassion that he knew there was nowhere else the house-elf can go. And to hear this Sirius talking about beheading him was beyond them.

"You are overlooking the fact that Harry tried to hurt Kreacher." said Hestia Jones.

"Where is this going anyway?" asked Lily bluntly.

"You said the boy comes from the light. Would the light act that way?" said Mundungus Fletch Wisteria Walk.

"All of us are capable of dark things, Dung." Answered Remus. "The boy has gone through a lot. Isn't Professor Dumbledore told you that or you might want him to repeat the meeting we held yesterday?"

"Blah," said Dedalus Diggle. "This parallel dimension thing. Dumbledore, can we have other proof other than that of Severus Snape's potion telling us who he is?" the others agreed at once.

"What, don't you think we haven't taken every precaution in identifying my own son?!" said James angrily.

"Calm yourself, James." Interrupted Elphias Doge. "We are merely saying that may be we shouldn't rely solely on Snape's potions alone. We must not forget what is at stake here."

Lily stood from where she was sitting. "Severus' veritaserum was the best bet. You know how advanced it is. It could penetrate through the glamour or any spells, potions the person has been using or been used at and reveal the truth behind. You know what it is capable of, why are you questioning it now?"

"The fact that may be Severus has been deceiving us all along. I mean this is a lot to believe in." Alastor said again.

"And I did tell you I can vouch for his loyalty," Dumbledore calmly replied and all of them fell silent at his dangerous glare. "I really wish you said these things to me when I first told you about him. You want more proof then I will give you more proof until your thirsts have been satisfied."

He motioned for the tall giant. "Hagrid, would you kindly visit Saint Mungos and ask for Healer Fensan to come here."

Hagrid who was silent all the time jumped up slightly when he was called by the Headmaster. He really had nothing to say on the matter only that he believed what the Headmaster said about the boy. He trusted Dumbledore more than anyone else and had to fight an urge not to punch anyone who said at least.

"O' course, 'Eadmaster." And he left the room immediately.

"While were at it why don't we talk about his wand." Continued Albus and picked out the said wand from his robes. He put it gently on the table for them to see.

"This is Harry Potter's wand. This is made of holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, or so Ollivander told me."

"Well about that." said Nymphadora Tonks. "How come the people in St. Mungos identified who owns it when he is not even part of this world? I mean it should have said _unknown owner_?"

"It seems his name appeared on the Ministry of Magic," explained Dumbledore. "They didn't even know how it got there. The time when he first acquired it did not even appear in their papers."

"I visited Ollivander and he said he had one just like this but with some unexplained reason, the wand disappeared in his care. Now we all know Ollivander has an impeccable memory. He would definitely remember if he sold it to someone and that someone would be remembered."

"Well may be someone stole it." Muttered Dung.

Sirius Snorted. "Stole? From Ollivander? How long have you been in the wizarding world? NO ONE can steal Ollivander's wands. The only thing a person can get a wand from him is when he himself give it to you or sell it to you. Even force consent won't do."

Dung fell silent, feeling stupid at his rushed words. Of course he knew that, his tongue just acted quickly than his thoughts can process.

"But how come it disappeared when the boy already has his wand? Does this mean his got two?" asked Tonks.

Dumbledore shook his head. "No. Just this one. We don't know anything about parallel dimensions. There were theories but no one has proven anything yet, and no one in our history has experienced it yet."

A soft knock can be heard from the door. Arthur, being the closest to the door opened it and the face of Hagrid came into view with Barry Fensan beside him.

"Ah, you're here already." said Albus.

"Good day, Dumbledore." Greeted the healer and gestured to everyone in the room. "Good day to all of you." Some nodded and some answered the same courtesy as he did.

Dumbledore ushered them inside and Bill Weasley gave the man a seat beside the Headmaster.

All were silent for a while until he was settled in. The tan man was also a member of the order. He joined them when his wife was killed along with his sick son from one of the Death Eaters attack. His expertise in healing surpasses than that of an average healer and with that he was one of the assets in the order and of the wizarding world.

"You called for me, Dumbledore?" said the man in a matter of statement when he was already sitting.

"Yes, yes," answered Albus. "The order is undergoing a rather stress situation about the boy, Harry Potter."

Barry Fensan nodded. He knew that was the reason and reached something from under his medi-cloak and produced a small container of red liquid and a folder that has a printed sign, _Patient No. 33323 HARRY POTTER_. He both put it down on the table and stood up.

"Dumbledore asked me to give him any information concerning the boy the night after Harry was taken with Black and Lupin. He wanted to be sure that the boy was really who he says he was. He told me this because he knew he would need more proofs for some people who would find it hard to believe about his identity." He started and some who were clearly struck as one of those he was referring to glanced at one another in shamed.

Judging from the looks Fensan were seeing he had made a conclusion that they were arguing about this for a while now. He mentally cursed them for being stupid and himself from wasting his time with their stupidity.

"Well anyway I'm sorry, Dumbeldore if it took me so long. You know how careful St. Mungos when it comes to this and with all confidentiality for patients not to mention that the boy was quite in a spotlight for saving the hospital, I found it hard to obtain this."

"It's okay, Barry. I appreciate what you're doing for the order."

Fensan took a deep breath and opened the unshrunken folder. There were papers on it and with a tap of his wand, the papers produced a multiple copies of each page for the rest of the order to see.

The copies were then given to the orde then he held out his own copy after he has seen them all having one.

"Five days ago, the questus found a boy in one of the forests where they usually get our ingredients in making a potion. As you can see, there were neither injuries present nor any signs of sickness when we first saw him but still we could not get him to wake up. We ran some tests to see whose family he belonged to immediately but this was a long process plus the fact that there were so many patients we were having everyday, it has taken a hold of every staff we had. The only thing that we could get an immediate response at once was his wand since it was registered at the Ministry of magic and even that was a lot to handle. The time that the boy woke up and helped us with the dementors was the time we found out who he was."

The order nodded at this surveying the copies they had and the headmaster watched them in observance. "Now, what else do you want to be answered? We might as well have it all out now." He asked, his twinkling eyes flashed before them.

ooo

The first thing that came to Harry was his sense of hearing and he could hear that there were people talking around him. He was still half-asleep and would want to go back to sleeping had it been for the fact that _his_ brother was almost shouting.

"She shouldn't have left." said Rian as he paced back and forth at the foot of the bed. Fred and George watched him in annoyance.

"You cannot expect her to lie around here. She has other patients to attend to, Rian." said Fred.

"And besides she said she can't do anything not unless Harry wakes up from this." added George.

Rian stopped and looked at his brother who was now peacefully sleeping on the bed.

"Why isn't he awake yet?" he asked. "It's been hours."

Harry who knew he couldn't sleep again groaned irritably. "I would've slept longer if I weren't hearing you shouting." he said and was mildly surprised to see Rian hovering his head against his in a sharp beat. Really how could he moved that fast?

"Thank merlin you're awake." The older teen observed his face for a while.

Harry blinked. "What?"

"How do you feel?"

But before he could answer, Rian bent back and gestured for the twins. "Call Madame Pompfrey, tell her my brother woke up."

Harry groaned again and sat up. "I'm fine."

Rian scowled. "You're fine?" he said sarcastically. "You were screaming and clutching your head before you fainted that ended you up here and now you're telling me you're fine?"

"It happened before. It's normal." He explained.

"Normal?" he quirked a brow.

"Why don't you let him speak first?" said Fred and Rian sent him a glare.

George came to his rescue. Sometimes Rian was forgetting who was older. "Just let him talk to know what really happened."

Rian must have thought of this and went over to look at his brother. "Well?"

"How much do you know about me?"

"Everything you told to our parents as far as I know unless they forgot to mention something from me."

"No. They don't know about this."

How should he explain this? Oh yeah did I forget to mention that my scar hurts whenever Voldemort was near or whenever he was feeling murderous and if he was punishing someone in a crucio that he most likely would feel it, too? There, he could picture now how his _brother_ would react to this. He would throw a fit, bring about everyone he was closed to to throw a fit as well and there goes the holiday.

Personally speaking, it wasn't because he purposely forgot to mention about these consequences with his scar. He just felt liked it wasn't significant anymore since it already stopped when he had defeated Voldemort. How was he to know that he would feel like this again? Darn it, he never liked this in the beginning.

Rian raised a brow at his long silence. "I'm still waiting for your explanation or you want dad and mom to ask you instead?"

The younger teen sighed. "It's part of having this scar from Voldemort. In my world, my scar acted as an alarm whenever he was around. My scar woud burn, er hurt if he was near. If he was torturing someone, I could see it but only if he felt the strong urge in doing it. When he was angry, I can feel his anger or in his case hatred. And last but not that least, when the connection was really really strong, the one he was torturing, I could feel it, too."

Harry stopped suddenly. Torture? Fuck, he totally forgot. He grabbed his brother in a firm grip.

"You have to help him."

"Wha-what? Who?" Rian asked, confusion written to his face. What caused this abrupt changed in behavior? One minute his brother looked annoyed, the next this? He wondered if his brother was mentally stable.

"Sev." Answered Harry.

"Sev?" the twins said in unison.

Harry groaned. "Severus Snape. You have to help him. Voldemort was furious with him and he had put him in a crucio. Get Poppy to help him."

"Sev?" repeated Rian and Harry felt the urge to strangle him for not moving quickly.

"Yes, he was/is stubborn even he was/is in pain. He would always lack himself in his quarters - the dungeons whenever he was/is hurt." He explained. He really should stop doing this. Everyone was alive, he should treat them alive.

Rian still has not moved.

"What are you waiting for?" Harry exclaimed impatiently. If he could, he would do it himself but as of now his body was still throbbing from the crucio where he also felt the effect Severus was inflicted upon.

"Harry, Snape can take care of himself. You should be thinking about yourself."

The younger teen narrowed his eyes. "If you don't help him then I'll do it myself." He said and made a move to crawl out of bed but his brother stopped him.

"You are not going anywhere. I will get help for him." Rian glanced at the twins while he put his brother back to bed. "Look after him. I'll firecall Madam Pompfrey and get my parents as well."

With that, he left the room in a hurry leaving the twins behind.

"That Rian," started Fred.

"He didn't even ask if we want to." Continued George.

Harry watched them now. Fred and George, the two inseparable twins. Both of which had inherited the Marauders gift of pranks.

_Flashback_

_There were clashed of battles again. All of them were busy on each death eater when all of a sudden the building collapsed. It was supposed to be Harry but Fred had taken the fall. George was inconsolable and vowed to avenge his brother's death._

"_I will never forgive them, Harry. My brother was everything to me. Without him I am nothing." _

_End of flashback_

George did have taken the revenge he wanted but at the cost of his life. Sometimes Harry blamed himself for being alive that day at the expense of Fred that resulted in George's death as well.

"So." Fred was talking again.

"You can do wandless magic."

"We liked what you did with Kreacher. He really is a big pest."

"Sirius didn't want to get rid of him."

"He said the house-elf had nowhere else to go but here."

"And that Kreacher has been serving the Black family for ages."

"Although that killing thing."

"Is a bit scary."

"To us."

Harry glanced back and forth at them then when he couldn't contained it, he laughed out loud. The twins quirked a brow, their awkwardness forgotten.

"You really are Fred and George."

"Well, who else do you think?" said George.

The two moved closer, sitting on each of Harry's side at the foot of the bed.

"What do you say in telling us about us."

"Ahm, you died," answered Harry.

The older teens didn't even flinch.

"We meant."

"How was our life when."

"We were still alive?"

Harry thought for a moment then he grinned. "I'll tell you if you answer my own questions."

Fred and George looked at each other then to him. "What question do you want to know?"

"Well tell me about this world of yours."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Hay. Pretty long chapter if you ask me. This was supposed to be a two chapter story but then I realized I'm in chapter 10 already but Harry has not yet seen Hogwarts or anything outside of this house he was living in. Sorry it took so long. My muse and I couldn't decide how to continue with the last three pages so we got stacked for a while.

I haven't bought the last installment of Harry Potter although it was already out so I have no clue about it. So thanks for the information.

I actually can't remember the rest of the Harry Potter books so if I made a mistake about things try to overlook it. (o) Or may be tell me? Just be nice.

Anyway, I wonder where Rowling got the ingredients she had mentioned in her books when it came to potions. My muse wants to toss some here and there in the future.

**Thanks for the review and if you haven't reviewed. You are really hurting me because of your silence.**


End file.
